


Pagando el precio

by Misita



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BatLanternWeek2020, Batlantern - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misita/pseuds/Misita
Summary: El pasado de Hal vuelve para atormentarlo, y necesita un favor de la última persona a quien quiere preguntar, con consecuencias imprevistas.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Clark Kent, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paying the Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016477) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> N/a- sepan que una traducción completamente fiel a la obra original es casi imposible. Hay varias palabras, frases, etc. Que fueron adaptados para que sonaran bien y tuvieran sentido en español. Aclarado esto ¡Disfruten su lectura! ¡Y apoyen a su creadora!

Hal cambió su corbata tres veces, considerando cada una frente al espejo antes de quitarla y arrojarla a un lado con disgusto.

Ese fue su error: había creído que escoger la corbata sería la parte fácil, y la había dejado para el final. Esa era una de las mejores cosas de su vida, lo poco que debía pensar en la ropa que se ponía. Vestía uniformes o trajes de vuelo, eso definía los polos de su existencia sartorial. Una gran vida, pero lo dejó fundamentalmente inservible para escoger una corbata en un momento de gran importancia.

-Te ves como un estúpido- le dijo a su reflejo, que solo le devolvió la mirada fulminante y apretó la mandíbula también- Además, deberías dormir un poco

Tragó a prisa una taza de café mientras estaba en el mostrador de su cocina, mirando el reloj. Su departamento estaba en silencio. Enjuagó la taza de café, la puso en fregadero y volvió a mirar el reloj. Había un artículo en la segunda página de la sección de Deportes que quería leer en el autobús, así que dobló el papel en esa página y se lo metió bajo el brazo. Cerró su departamento con llave y caminó hacia la parada de autobús tres cuadras al oeste.

Él tomó el autobús hasta el tren. Cincuenta minutos de viaje a la estación, luego cuarenta y cinco minutos en el tren. Un viaje fácil, sin embargo, con un solo cambio. Tenía tiempo más que suficiente para leer su artículo, y para el resto de ellos, hasta que llegó. La estación de tren estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y él caminó desde allí a su destino; el taxi habría sido un desperdicio. Había estado en esta ciudad lo suficiente como para conocer el camino.

Aún faltaba media hora, incluso caminando. Eso fue irritante, porque pensó que lo había calculado todo con solo quince minutos de anticipación. Le gustaba seguir los itinerarios, esa fue otra marca indeleble de la vida militar. Entonces dio la vuelta a la manzana tres veces, revisando su reloj con cada circuito. Finalmente empujó hacia atrás las enormes puertas de latón, hacia el aire frío y el mármol resbaladizo de la altísima rotonda de la Torre Wayne.

-Disculpe- le dijo al guardia de seguridad detrás del escritorio. El escritorio estaba situado varios pasos más arriba, y el gran hombre flemático de la camisa blanca lo miró- Tengo una cita con el señor Wayne ¿En qué piso es?

El hombre no le respondió. Solo lo miró, y luego levantó un teléfono, murmuró algo que se enterró en su papada, y colgó el teléfono. Se levantó, avanzó pesadamente hacia la hilera de relucientes ascensores y giró una llave en el panel de botones.

-Okay- dijo Hal- Entonces solo-

El hombre hizo un gesto hacia el ascensor y regresó pesadamente al escritorio. Hal entró y dejo que lo llevara la piso cuarenta y cinco. Este piso era tan distinto de los enormes espacios fríos de la rotonda como se podría ser: alfombras suaves, muebles de cuero, una mujer sonriente en el escritorio. Incluso su sonrisa parecía cara.

-Buenas tardes, Sr Jordan- dijo. Su voz era tan cálida como la luz solar en el sofá de cuero- ¿Le gustaría tomar un café mientras espera?

-Estoy bien, gracias

\- ¿Le gustaría tomar asiento por un momento? Me temo que el Sr Wayne tardará un minuto. Tuvo una llamada inesperada.

-Está bien, no hay problema- se sentó en uno de los sofás junto a la pared. Allí había una gran chimenea de piedra, aunque estaba repleta de macetas, ya que era pleno verano. La atractiva mujer detrás del escritorio siguió trabajando. Su cabello recogido era tan elegante como su sonrisa. Ella lo miró una sola vez, y en esa mirada dedujo que ella estaba contando exactamente cuánto había costado su traje.

Después de unos veinte minutos estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber dejado su periódico en la estación de trenes. La secretaria levantó la vista y sonrió, como si hubiera leído su mente- ¿Puedo traerle un periódico o algo para leer mientras espera, Sr Jordan?

-Uh, no, estoy bien, gracias

-Hay un pad en la mesa, si prefiere leer de esa manera

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que hablaba, pero tenía razón, había una nueva y brillante tableta WayneTech apoyada en la mesa de café de cristal frente a él- Estoy bien- dijo de nuevo. La sonrisa de ella solo se hizo más profunda. Estaba empezando a entender que quería decir con la sonrisa, y no fue muy agradable.

Trató de no inquietarse, pero una vez que anunció su decisión de no leer nada, sintió que no podía volver atrás. Ahora estaba siendo probado, tuvo que aguantarlo. Ella solo estaba esperando que él cediera, probablemente. Intentó algunas de las técnicas de meditación que Killowog le había enseñado, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo haría dormirse. Eso terminaría de sellar su desprecio, si ella levantaba la vista para verlo boquiabierto babeando un charco sobre este sofá que costaba más que todo lo que contenía su departamento. Era tan suave, casi como sentarse sobre mantequilla. ¿Era cuero de vaca siquiera? Probablemente todo estaba tapizado con piel de llama, o algo así.

Su reloj marcó otra media hora cuando un pequeño zumbido en el escritorio hizo que ella lo mirara, encendiendo la sonrisa asesina llena de calidez deslumbrante- El Sr Wayne lo verá ahora- dijo ella

-Genial- dijo, e hizo una mueca ante el falso entusiasmo en su voz. Ella lo escoltó por el pasillo, moviéndose sin hacer ruido ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que este lugar empleara Cylons como asistentes personales? De moderado a alto, calculó.

Ella abrió un lado de las puertas dobles al final del pasillo.

El lugar era tan vasto que casi tuvo problemas para encontrar el escritorio, que estaba apartado cerca de las enormes ventanas. Bruce estaba sentado hojeando algunos papeles, con una expresión algo molesta en su rostro, espera, no, esa solo era su cara- El Sr Jordan vino a verlo, señor- Anunció la mujer, Bruce levantó la vista. La puerta hizo clic detrás de él, y la arpía-cylon se había ido.

Ahora Bruce fruncía el ceño, esta vez con la intención de hacerlo, esto ya iba muy bien- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo una cita- dijo, porque no sabía que más decir- Llamé y la programé, con tu… secretaria, creo. Hace tres semanas. Fue lo más pronto que pude conseguir

\- ¿Tienes daño cerebral? ¿Más de lo normal, quiero decir? ¿Por qué demonios llamaste a mi secretaria si querías verme, en lugar de solo llamarme?

-En realidad no tengo tu número

-Eres el Linterna Verde responsable de todo este sector del espacio, pero encontrar un número de celular ¿Fue demasiado difícil para ti?

Hal se mordió el labio junto con la grosera respuesta que quería emerger. Esto iría rápidamente a ninguna parte si comenzaba a atacar a Bruce con cada una de sus contestaciones- Bueno- dijo- A veces me gusta hacer las cosas a la vieja usanza. Cara a cara

-Nos vemos en la Atalaya al menos dos veces por semana

-Cierto. Bueno. Esto no es… cosa de La Liga. Es, ah, personal.

Habría una expresión en la cara de Bruce que podría haber sido intriga, o podría ser otra sombra de irritación. Fuera lo que fuera, hizo un gesto hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Hal se sentó en ella, y su discurso ensayado murió en sus labios. Se sentó en silencio mientras trataba de recordarlo. Si tan solo pudiera recordar las primeras palabras, eso lo ayudaría con el resto. Bruce lo miraba como si fuera a repetir su pregunta sobre el daño cerebral.

-Necesito contarte una historia- dijo Hal bruscamente- Porque hay algo que voy a preguntarte, y creo que comprenderás mejor por qué si primero puedo contarte la historia detrás. La cosa es, que no es una historia que haya contado antes, y probablemente voy a apestar al contarlo. Es que esto no es… algo en lo que sea muy bueno

Esperó una respuesta sarcástica a eso, pero no llegó ninguna. Levantó la vista y vio a Bruce sentado con las manos cruzadas, esperando. Pensó en esas manos con guantes, y se dio cuenta de que era así como se sentaba en las reuniones de La Liga también. Y luego recordó su discurso. Por un momento tambaleante y nauseabundo, pensó en levantarse y marcharse, disculpándose por haber cometido un terrible error, inventando algo. Pero luego recordó que no tenía elección, y de todas las cosas de las que se podía razonablemente acusar a Hal Jordan, la cobardía no era una de ellas.

-Mi madre era una adicta a la metanfetamina- dijo- Lo que apuesto a que probablemente sabías

-No- dijo Bruce

-Bueno, entonces tu expediente está incompleto. Quiero decir, cuando digo que era adicta a la metanfetamina, no me refiero a que lo fuera exclusivamente a ello ni nada por el estilo. Estaba dispuesta a probar otras cosas, el alcohol más a menudo, cocaína también, un poco de ácido cuando podía conseguirlo, una extraña cantidad de heroína. Era un imán de sustancias ilegales, pero la metanfetamina era su verdadero amor, barata y estimulante, no muy distinta de ella.

Se movió, esperando ver si Bruce decía algo, pero la habitación estaba en silencio. - Cuando era joven nos mudábamos mucho- continuó- O de todos modos, eso fue lo que le dije a la gente cuando fui mayor. Les dije que nos mudábamos mucho. Era una manera de no tener que decir, “Con frecuencia no teníamos casa” o “Pasé la mayor parte de mi adolescencia surfeando en el sofá”. Te sorprendería lo difícil que es ser adicto a la metanfetamina y tener un trabajo estable, o tal vez no

Bruce todavía estaba callado, y de alguna manera el silencio hizo que decir esto fuera más fácil. Mantuvo sus ojos en sus manos- De cualquier forma, éramos lo que hoy llamarían un “Hogar con inseguridad alimentaria”. Nunca había suficiente para comer, y la mayor parte del tiempo, no había suficiente dinero para nada más. Así que después de un tiempo, cuando crecí, trabajé, cuanto pude. Haciendo lo que sea. Nunca lo suficiente como para hacer una diferencia, pero era algo, después de todo.

Echó un vistazo a la cara impasible de Bruce- Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué no fui con alguien, la acusé con Servicios Sociales o algo así

-No- fue todo lo que dijo Bruce

-Bueno, la mayoría de la gente se lo preguntaría. Yo lo hago, volviendo a mirarlo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que, cuando creces así, todo comienza a parecer normal. Pasaron muchos años para que me diera cuenta hasta qué punto todo había sido normal. Muchos años antes de que… -El hilo de su historia lo abandonó momentáneamente. Deseó que los hombres aún usaran sombreros, él podría haber usado un sombrero, para juguetear con él.

-Como sea- continuó- Cuando tenía quince años, conseguí un trabajo. La mayoría de los otros trabajos debía dejarlos porque no podía ir a trabajar y terminar mis deberes escolares al mismo tiempo, y ya tenía en mente que ese era mi boleto de salida. Era realmente en serio lo de la escuela, no veía otra salida, no había otra forma de no terminar como Amber que no implicara ser bueno en la escuela

-Amber era tu madre- dijo Bruce

-Sí, nunca la llamé mamá ni nada por el estilo. Ella odiaba eso. Dijo que hacía que la gente la mirara como si fuera vieja. Así que siempre la llamé Amber, y si me olvidaba, ella se enojaba. Pero mi punto es, mi trabajo

-Cuando tenías quince años

-Sí. Amber tenía un novio, Buck, algo así como “Ahora me ves, ahora no me ves”. O más exactamente un “Ahora estoy fuera de prisión, ahora voy de regreso”. Él vivía con nosotros, de vez en cuando. Como era de esperar, él era el modelo a seguir de la adultez masculina que uno esperaría de un adicto a la metanfetamina. En la parte positiva, sabía cómo ganar dinero, y me puso en contacto con mis primeros trabajos.

Golpeteó el pulgar contra su pierna. - Estos trabajos no eran legales- dijo- Los contactos de Buck seguramente no eran miembros del Rotary Club, en mi opinión. Pero la paga fue… excelente. Hice una gran cantidad de dinero, puse comida en la mesa, incluso conseguí que Amber aceptara ir a rehabilitación, por un tiempo. Creo que eso duró diez días. Pero el caso es que tuve la oportunidad de apoyarnos.

Hizo una pausa, justo donde no había querido detenerse. Cuando lo había ensayado, parecía mejor si decía rápido la parte que seguía. Una pausa dramática lo empeoraba. Pero ahora que se había detenido, no podía encontrar la forma de cancelar la pausa, o cómo borrar el efecto. - Me estaba prostituyendo- dijo- Me apresuré con el dinero. Buck concertaba las citas con tipos que conocía. Era buen dinero. Parecía mayor de lo que era, y renuncié después de un tiempo. Después de dos años.

Era una habitación silenciosa, de lo que estaba agradecido. - Buck recibió una parte de mi sueldo- dijo- una parte razonable. Él era considerado, en lo que respecta a esas cosas. Lo único en lo que insistió fue en filmar, cada vez que estaba… trabajando. Es extraño, pero completamente cierto que Buck había tenido ambiciones de ir a una escuela de cine, en su momento. Siempre se preocupaba mucho por la integridad del ángulo de la cámara, ese tipo de cosas. Grabó todo, y yo lo dejé, porque ¿Por qué no?, y no tenía idea de que pasó con esas grabaciones.

Tragó saliva. Sonaba demasiado fuerte en la tranquila habitación. - O debería decir, no tenía idea hasta hace tres meses de qué había sucedido con esas grabaciones

Entonces Bruce hizo un ruido, o ni siquiera un ruido, solo una larga y tranquila exhalación. - Así que el final de la historia es este- dijo Hal

-Al final de la historia, te están chantajeando- dijo Bruce

-Sí.

-Y supongo que hace tres meses, Buck volvió a aparecer en tu vida

-No, en realidad- dijo Hal- No eh tenido noticias suyas desde que me fui de casa. Resultó que se fue por siempre no mucho después de que me metiera a la Academia. Pero dejó atrás varias de sus cosas con Amber, quien tuvo curiosidad, hace unos meses, y decidió revisar algunas de sus cajas. Dejando a un lado que ella no guardó ni una sola de las fotografías de mi escuela, pero aparentemente mantuvo guardada la basura de este perdedor durante diecinueve años.

-Tu madre- dijo Bruce

-Sí. Pero aquí es donde se pone interesante. Ella me reconoció, como hace varios años. Sabía que yo era Linterna Verde. Supongo que, por esa ceremonia de premiación en el jardín de rosas, después de Darkseid. Imagínate, ¿Eh? Y de alguna forma ella me rastrea, y comienza a escribirme. La ignoré al principio. No eh hablado con ella en años, y no tenía ningún interés en volver a esa vida. ¿Qué diablos tendría que decirle a ella de cualquier forma? Pero hace unos meses, encontró las cosas de Buck.

Bruce volvió a cruzar los dedos como si llevara guantes. Hal se estabilizó. - Mira- dijo- Puedo volver a comprar las cintas. Pero ya eh cobrado todos los ahorros que tenía, ya vendí todo lo que poseía, y lo que ella me pide no lo puedo conseguir. Al menos, no sin un codeudor. Yo alquilo mi apartamento en lugar de ser dueño de él, y por mi cuenta no tengo el tipo de garantía necesaria para obtener un préstamo por esta cantidad. Así que lo que me pregunto es-

\- ¿Cuánto está pidiéndote?

-Ella está pidiendo quinientos mil- Hal dejó que eso se asentara en la habitación. no había señales visibles en el rostro de Bruce- Solo necesito un codeudor- dijo- Todos los bancos de la costa Este ya me han rechazado. Pero pensé que si te lo pedía-

\- ¿Cuáles fueron los ahorros que pagaste?

-Oh. Bueno. No mucho, para ti al menos. Pero tenía veintisiete mil ahorrados. Gano dinero decente como piloto de pruebas, y no tengo muchos gastos.

\- ¿Qué vendiste?

Hal vaciló- Mi auto. Mi computadora, mi televisor. Nada realmente impresionante, pero al principio fue suficiente para contenerla. Quiero decir, mira, por sí solo no es algo tan valioso, ¿Verdad? Probablemente la mitad de Estados Unidos tiene viejas cintas sexuales en sus garajes, pero si ella puede adjuntarle el nombre de Linterna Verde, si el titular del post que decidiera publicar fuera _Cintas Sexuales de Linterna Verde_ , vendería nueve millones de copias antes de que yo pudiera averiguar qué diablos hacer, podría mentir, decir que no soy yo, y probablemente me atrapen, o confesar y ver el nombre de La Liga arrastrándose por el lodo una vez más, esta vez por mi culpa, y eso no es, esa no es una opción aceptable.

-No nueve millones- dijo Bruce- Cintas sexuales de Batman, esas podrían vender nueve millones. Linterna Verde no vendería muchas copias

-De acuerdo. Gracias por convertir el episodio más doloroso de mi vida en otra oportunidad para menospreciarme. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Bruce se reclinó en su silla. Lo que sea que se dibujara en su rostro no era nada que Hal lograse leer. Era interesante que, después de todo, no era la máscara lo que hacía que su rostro fuera tan impenetrable- No voy a firmar un préstamo conjunto- dijo

-Claro- dijo Hal- Por supuesto que no, porque eso sería demasiado fácil. Por el amor de Dios, no te estoy pidiendo que me des el dinero, hijo de perra, te pido que me ayudes a asegurarme el _préstamo,_ ¿De acuerdo? ¿Crees que estoy pidiéndote una limosna? Vete a la mierda. ¿Es tan difícil de entender que alguien podría necesitar un poco de ayuda para…?

Se levantó de su silla y caminó por la habitación, para calmarse, para tratar de retroceder. No había tenido la intención de explotar de esa manera, pero Bruce estaba sentado allí como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado. Como si solo estuviera pensando. - Vete a casa- dijo Bruce

Hal solo se quedó allí. No podía creer que este fuera el final; Una parte de él realmente había creído que cuando se lo pidió a bocajarro, Bruce iba a ayudarlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él, que realmente había creído eso? - ¿Crees que esto fue fácil? ¿Venir aquí? - dijo Hal, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz- ¿Piensas que venir contigo fue mi idea de pasar un buen rato?

Bruce lo miró. Todavía tenía esa mirada abstraída en el rostro, como si pensara en otra cosa. - No- dijo- Pero deberías irte a casa.

La mirada de Hal estaba nivelada con la de Bruce. - Vete a la mierda- dijo Hal- Desde el fondo de mi corazón- Dio media vuelta y salió, dejando que la elegante puerta se estrellara en sus elegantes bisagras, caminando sobre la elegante alfombra hacia la secretaria con su elegante y costosa sonrisa. Se detuvo en el escritorio durante un minuto de su camino hacia el ascensor.

-Entonces, ah- él dijo. Ella sonrió de nuevo- No conozco tan bien Gotham, ¿Hay algún restaurante que me recomiendes?

Ella asintió- Bastantes, Sr Jordan. ¿Qué tipo de gastronomía en particular le interesa?

-Bueno- dijo- Para ser honesto, es compañía en lo que estoy más interesado, en vez de cualquier gastronomía.

Ella continuó sonriendo. - ¿Querrías… -comenzó, y se detuvo ante su sonrisa incandescente- “De ninguna maldita forma”, ¿Es eso?

-No- dijo ella con dulzura. 

-Muy bien, eso suena perfecto para mi día. - Pulsó el botón del ascensor, que se abrió para él de inmediato, y dejó que las pesadas puertas se cerraran sobre las ruinas de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron dos días antes de que volviera a ver a Bruce Wayne, y cuando lo hizo, el hombre estaba sentado en su sala de estar.

Volvía a casa después de un lago día en la pista de aterrizaje- un día de vuelo fallido tras vuelo fallido, porque el universo había decidido hinchar las bolas en todas partes, aparentemente- Y acababa de cerrar y bloquear la puerta de su apartamento detrás de él, cuando se dio vuelta y vio al jodido Bruce Wayne sentado en su sala de estar.

Solo sentado allí, con las piernas cruzadas, como si lo estuviese esperando. En su impecable traje y esa cara en blanco. –Jesucristo- dijo Hal- Casi me provocas un infarto. No le puedes hacer eso a la gente

Y luego vio la caja de zapatos, colocada en la mesa de café frente a Bruce. Era anaranjada, estaba raída y desgastada en las esquinas, ¡PriVAdO No TOCar! Estaba garabateado en la parte superior con marcador negro y era inconfundiblemente la letra de Buck, y por un momento vio a Buck parado allí, tan grande y aterrador como lo había sido cuando Hal tenía once años. Pero entonces miró hacia otro lado, y era solo una caja de zapatos, y Bruce Wayne, cuyos ojos lo miraban.

Hal se acercó y se sentó también, puso su cabeza en sus manos. Durante un buen rato no dijo nada. La caja de zapatos estaba entre ellos, sobre la mesa de café. Había cinta de embalar envolviéndolo, pero no necesitaba ver la cinta para saber que Bruce no había mirado dentro, no había visto nada de eso.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Hal, y se aclaró la garganta- ¿Cómo obtuviste esto?

-No fue tan difícil, en realidad, ella no fue tan difícil de encontrar

\- ¿Cuánto terminaste pagando?

Bruce cruzó las piernas en otra dirección- Nada en realidad

\- ¿Nada?

Ella me lo dio. La rastreé después de nuestra conversación el otro día, y le expliqué la importancia para La Liga, y para ti, de que este material fuera destruido. Ella estuvo dispuesta a escuchar. Dijo que nunca fue su intención herirte. Más bien creo que todo fue una táctica suya para lograr que le prestases atención.

Hal rio suavemente- Bien hecho

-Como dije, no fue tan difícil. Yo no hice-

-Quise decir que bien hecha tu mentira. Probablemente hubiera funcionado, excepto que olvidaste, que conozco a Amber. Ella no le daría nada a nadie, y seguro que _es_ su intención herirme, por razones que estoy seguro que dejó en claro. Pero un diez por el esfuerzo. ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagarle?

Bruce se frotaba la mandíbula con el pulgar como si estuviese evaluando la calidad de su afeitado- El monto no es importante. Lo importante es que ella está fuera de tu vida, para siempre

\- ¿Esta viva?

-Así fue como la dejé, sí

-Entonces ella no está fuera de mi vida, créeme. ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar?

\- ¿Por qué estás obsesionado con eso?

-No estoy _obsesionado_ con eso, tengo derecho a saber. ¿Cuánto le pagaste?

-No tengo intención de-

\- ¡¿Cómo _cuánto MIERDA_ tuviste que pagar, tu _CHUPAPOLLAS HIJO DE PUTA?!-_ Dio una patada a la mesa de café, y el periódico de ayer se deslizó, así como la pila de informes de vuelo que se suponía que había organizado y debía presentar para mañana. Todo se deslizó por el suelo como una avalancha blanca. Bruce solo lo miró, porque nada de lo que nadie dice o hace llega a este bastardo.

-Cinco- dijo, finalmente, y Hal lo miró

-Cinco mil- dijo- No lo creo. ¿Ella dejó ir esto por cinco mil dólares? ¿Qué _diablos?_

-No cinco mil

-Pero acabas de decir- y luego se detuvo, porque lo entendió, y su estómago cayó al suelo. Entonces se levantó, porque tuvo que moverse o hacer algo, por lo que aquello que lo carcomía por dentro no lo consumió, y se descubrió apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana, aferrándose para no caerse. No cinco mil. No cinco _mil_

-Pagaste cinco millones de dólares por lo que había en esa caja de zapatos- dijo débilmente, las palabras casi no salían de su estrangulada garganta

-Lo hice- dijo Bruce, y Hal cerró los ojos

-Wow- dijo Hal- Hice una buena cantidad de dinero al final del día, pero tengo que ser honesto, nadie había pagado tanto por mí antes. Creo que las prostitutas nunca pierden su toque, ¿Verdad?

-Eso no es…

-Lo siento- dijo Hal- Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Solo… solo olvídalo. Mira, sé que me llevará mucho tiempo, y me doy cuenta de que al menos que la esperanza de vida humana aumente un trescientos por ciento en los próximos años no tengo esperanza de pagarte esto antes de morir, pero tengo que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo. Lo que puedo hacer es, tal vez puedo darte cuatro-ochenta por mes. Si me das un poco más de tiempo, podría-

-Escúchame- dijo Bruce, y por primera vez Hal escuchó algo en su voz, algo que sonaba a ira. - No hay circunstancias bajo las cuales me pagues ningún dinero. Sé que crees que hice algo, pero no lo hice. Durante los últimos años eh mantenido un fondo, exactamente para este tipo de situaciones, para la protección de La Liga, cuando se vea amenazada por cualquier tipo de peligro. Una amenaza para uno de nosotros es una amenaza para todos nosotros, y neutralicé esa amenaza. No me debes nada.

\- “Mantuve un _fondo_ ”- dijo Hal- Jesús, realmente crees que soy tan estúpido ¿No es así? ¡Mira! Algún mágico dinero de unicornio que cayó mágicamente del cielo a esta cuenta mágica de un banco suizo, así que supongo que eso debe estar bien ¡No le debo nada a nadie! ¡Todo por arte de magia!

Volvió a ir y venir por su mente. La imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza fue que Bruce Wayne se había metido en una habitación con Amber, Amber de todas las personas. Había tenido una conversación con Amber, por su bienestar, probablemente una larga. La sola idea hizo que quisiera arrancarse los pelos. Hizo que se retorciera por dentro.

-Hal- se le ocurrió que era la primera vez que Bruce usaba su nombre, solo su nombre sin epítetos. - Escúchame. No me debes nada. Me doy cuenta de cómo suena esto, pero cinco millones de dólares no son nada para mí. Es un barco, pagaría cinco millones de dólares por un barco decente. En este caso, obtuve mucho más que un barco. También tengo mucho más de lo que hay en esa caja

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Hal- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy diciendo, no solo compré el contenido de esa caja. Compré todo. Compré los derechos de su historia. O más bien, Empresas Wayne lo hizo, en su calidad de conglomerado de medios de comunicación. _El Planeta_ no es el único papel que poseo. Una vez que ella comprendió la inmensidad del mercado al que podía llegar su historia, se sintió feliz de tratar conmigo. De hecho, no podría haber estado más emocionada

Hal se sentó, entumecido y agotado- Ella pensó que ibas a publicarlo- dijo

-Sí. Por eso fue que ella trató conmigo. Firmó un contrato. Los derechos exclusivos de todas las copias y, lo que es más importante, los derechos exclusivos sobre todos los aspectos de su historia. Así que no puede, digamos, dar una entrevista a la _Gaceta_ o en el _post,_ ella no puede publicar nada en YouTube sobre eso sin estar en violación de su contrato, y en el momento en que lo haga, mis abogados la devorarán por incumplimiento, entonces ella perderá su dinero. Y creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que ella no es alguien que pierda de vista su propia ventaja

Casi quería reírse. Se rio un poco, una especie de exhalación algo asombrada. Parte de él ahora deseaba haberlo visto, Bruce usando su encanto con Amber, Bruce persuadiéndola para que firmara. No es que él la hubiera tenido que persuadir; ella habría estado salivando por firmar. - Es hermético- dijo Bruce. Tal vez pensó que Hal se reía de la idea de que Amber estuviera atada a un contrato. - Mis abogados se encargaron de eso. No soy multibillonario porque contrato abogados incompetentes

\- ¿No eres multibillonario porque tus padres lo fueron?

-Sí, es un gran país. Debes saber que hay un codicilo en su contrato, que restringe el contacto contigo. Eliminándolo, de hecho. Ella está, en todos los aspectos, fuera de tu vida. Ella tiene suficiente dinero para no volver a molestarte, y ha firmado un acuerdo legalmente vinculante para mantenerse alejada de ti, no volverás a verla

Simplemente se sentó allí, porque no sabía cómo responder- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - fue todo lo que pudo decir

-Te lo dije, ella amenazó a La Liga. No puedo permitir eso

Hal negó con la cabeza. - No es tan simple. Si no hubiera sido un niño tan tonto

-Se me ocurre que fuiste muchas cosas, cuando era más joven, pero tonto no está en la lista. Mira Jordan, no voy a sentarme aquí y decirle a nadie que necesita hablar sobre sus sentimientos- y por favor no interpretes esto como una invitación para hablar de ellos conmigo- pero probablemente deberías considerar hablar con Dinah. La he encontrado, en varios puntos… útil

-Así que así termina esta historia. Amber regresa a casa con cinco millones de dólares, que sopla en seis meses con drogas mucho más lujosas que la metanfetamina, y la vida continúa

-Bueno. Ella regresa a casa con casi cinco millones. Le expliqué que era habitual que un contrato de medios como este implicara la firma de tarifas de cincuenta mil. Así que allí están tus ahorros restaurados, y sobró algo para reemplazar tus cosas y comprar un auto. Ella se va a casa con cuatro millones, novecientos cincuenta mil

-Okay- dijo Hal- Te das cuenta de que solo eres tú dándome dinero, ¿Verdad? ¿O seguimos fingiendo cosas sobre el especial y asombroso fondo fiduciario del unicornio mágico?

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta- dijo Bruce- Pero tengo algo en favor de la justicia. Hoy, así es como luce la justicia. Preferiría el tipo de justicia en donde esta mujer está encerrada en una celda por el resto de su vida, pero por ahora, justicia es que recuperas tu vida, lejos de ella y de cualquier persona asociada con ella

Hal se limitó a mirar la caja de zapatos. No tenía idea de qué decir. - No tengo idea de qué decir- dijo- posiblemente… posiblemente no de debí haberte gritado, o maldecido, o llamarte chupapollas. Todo eso me hace sentir muy mal ahora mismo, lo admito

-Dinero bien gastado, entonces. Además, debo señalar que ninguno de los epítetos que me pusiste era tan sucio como los que usaste contigo mismo

Hal apretó la mandíbula y miró al suelo. Bruce se estaba levantando para irse. - Mi secretaria estará en contacto- dijo- lo que no debe ser entendido como otra oportunidad para ligar con ella. Ella es gay, por cierto, no es que afecte tus posibilidades de una u otra forma

-Gracias- dijo Hal- Y mientras estoy en el tema de las gracias, necesito decir lo que aún no eh dicho, que es-

-No- Dijo Bruce bruscamente, y un destello de algo como ira agudizó sus facciones- No hagas lo que estás a punto de hacer, no me des las gracias

-Claro, porque no te debo nada, lo tengo. Todo fue obra de los unicornios mágicos

-De hecho, si no lo sabes, esto es lo que hacen los amigos

-De acuerdo- dijo Hal- Okay, supongo que no me di cuenta de que eso éramos

-Lo sé- dijo Bruce. Miraba el apartamento como si estuviera buscando algo. En la mesada de la cocina, arrancó una esquina del periódico. Garabateó algo con un lápiz que recogió de la mesa. - Ten- dijo, entregándosela a Hal- En caso de que algún día necesites esos unicornios otra vez

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola con un clic detrás de él, mientras Hal seguía mirando el trozo de papel rasgado, con un número de teléfono escrito cuidadosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Y eso fue eso; no hablaron de ello otra vez.

Continuaron como antes, y él vio a Bruce, bueno, a Batman, en la Atalaya y en misiones. No hubo reconocimiento de que hubiera sucedido algo fuera de lo común entre ellos. Trabajaron muy bien juntos, como antes. Aunque aún estaba recibiendo más de su Bat-mirada penetrante, pero ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, es decir, nada en absoluto.

Pero fue curioso, fue todo.

Curioso que Bruce hubiera pensado en ellos como amigos, para empezar. Hasta donde había visto, el hombre apenas podía soportar su presencia física. Es curioso que Bruce se haya tomado tantas molestias por él. Bruce se había metido en una habitación con alguien a quien tenía que haber encontrado profundamente desagradable, e incluso había tenido que fingir que le agradaba para conseguir lo que quería. Fue un comportamiento nada Batman, de principio a fin. Así que fue curioso.

Lo suficientemente curioso para hacerlo pensar. Y cuando Hal comenzaba a pensar, tendía a no parar hasta llegar a una conclusión. Y esa conclusión fue aún más curiosa.

-Entonces- le dijo a Clark un día, deslizándose junto a él después de una reunión de La Liga- Tú y Bats, son íntimos ¿Verdad?

Clark levantó la vista con evidente alarma. Dejó el pad que estaba ojeando- Ahh… -dijo él

-Quiero decir de una manera amistosa. No estaba preguntando por otra cosa. ¿Debería preguntar por otra cosa? Porque siéntete libre de compartir, si eso está sobre la mesa también

Clark miró hacia la puerta como si alguien fuera a rescatarlo. Claramente se había alarmado aún más- Ahh…- repitió

-No importa. No tienes que responder a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes dos son cercanos, y si alguien conoce a Bats, tiene que ser Supes, ¿Verdad?

-Hal ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Amistad. A fin de cuentas, es un poco extraño, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué ustedes dos sean cercanos? Porque eres tan diferente, es mi único punto

-Como tú con Barry- comentó Clark

-Cierto. El hecho es, que no hay mucho sobre Barry que no sepa. Apuesto a que es lo mismo contigo y Bats

-Hal ¿Qué estás...

\- ¿Es completamente heterosexual? ¿Ciento por ciento? Bruce, quiero decir

Clark lo miraba fijamente- ¿Cómo la vida personal de Bruce es asunto tuyo?

-No lo es. Es por eso que no conozco la respuesta. Pero tú sí. ¿Hay alguna chance de que ocasionalmente se desvíe al equipo opuesto?

-Me preguntas si conozco la identidad sexual de Bruce

-Lo hago. Eso es lo que estoy preguntando

-De acuerdo. La respuesta es sí, la conozco- Clark solo lo miró- Pero no hay forma en La Tierra, no hay manera en ningún otro planeta, sistema solar o galaxia, realmente, en que yo esté compartiendo eso contigo. No hay cuál, no hay cómo, jamás.

-No estoy preguntando con propósitos nefarios, lo prometo

-No me importa cuáles son tus propósitos- volvió a su pad y tomó su café

-Okay- dijo Hal- Así que estás mandándome ahí ciego ¿Eso es algo con lo que te sientes cómodo?

-Sip.

-Bien- dijo Hal. Se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de detenerse- Oye, no vas a mencionarle esta conversación a Bruce ¿O sí?

-No lo sé- Respondió Clark, tomando un sorbo de café- ¿Qué más te da?

\- ¿Sabes? No eres la persona tan agradable que la gente cree que eres

-No -dijo. Hal tenía su mano en la manija de la puerta, pero Clark lo detuvo esta vez

-Hal

\- ¿Sí?

-Hazle daño y te mataré.

Hal entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de averiguar si esto era Clark haciendo una broma, o si hablaba completamente enserio. Pero Clark había vuelto a su café, a su lectura y la puerta ya se había cerrado detrás de él.

…

Pero él no hizo nada al respecto, esa era la cosa. Solo lo pensó por un rato, sopesando las posibilidades. Y luego un día, cuando su factor “Qué diablos” era particularmente alto, llamó al número que estaba ahora en sus contactos.

-Wayne- dijo la voz en el otro extremo

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no era alguien buscando a Batman? ¿Tienes un celular separado para Batman?

Hubo un largo suspiro- Jordan- dijo- Que agradable sorpresa

-Lo sé ¿Cierto? Si dijera que no necesito otro par de millones de dólares ¿Serías más feliz de saber de mí?

-En realidad no. ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿No puedo simplemente llamar para tener una conversación?

-Improbable

-Puedo entender por qué piensas que es poco probable que las personas se ofrezcan voluntariamente a conversar contigo

-No, dije improbable porque tener una conversación requiere ingenio y cortesía. Ya ves por qué creo que es poco probable que sea eso lo que estás haciendo

\- Oh Dios mío- dijo Hal, con una sonrisa- Lo haces. Eso es lo que está pasando aquí, estás _coqueteando_ conmigo

Escuchó la ráfaga del suspiro de Bruce- O, eres un narcisista que se considera a sí mismo el centro del universo.

- _O_ ambos son ciertos al mismo tiempo. Solo porque seas paranoico no significa que las personas en verdad no estén tratando de matarte, y solo porque seas un narcisista no significa que la gente no esté realmente coqueteando contigo

Hubo una pausa –El dolor de cabeza con el que empecé este día es cada vez más intenso. ¿Podemos llegar al punto de tu llamada?

-De acuerdo. Okay, esto es, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes comprarte la cena?

Esta vez, la pausa fue tan larga que a Hal le preocupó que hubiera colgado, o que simplemente arrojara el teléfono a un bote de basura cercano y se alejara. - ¿Dónde? - fue todo lo que eventualmente dijo.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Lo preguntas porque en tu cabeza ya dijiste que sí, y ahora nos dirigimos a la logística? ¿O lo preguntas porque no dirás que sí hasta que sepas dónde?

-Lo último. No comeré en un Olive Garden solo para satisfacer tu mal sentido de la obligación

-Mi mal sentido de… oh detente ahí, maldito hijo de… -Se frotó la sien. Ahora él tenía dolor de cabeza –Todavía no había pesado en un lugar porque no pensé que dirías que sí, si quieres saber

-Así que esto es más una ocurrencia tuya que una invitación genuina.

-Sí. Quiero decir, no. Es—

-Es un milagro que todo este sector del espacio no haya implotado en el centro de la galaxia, contigo como guardián. Llámame cuando tengas una invitación –Y la línea murió

-Oh Dios mío- dijo Hal, mirando el teléfono- Tú, increíblemente imbécil, desgraciado ¿Quién demonios te crees que…?

Y luego se detuvo, repitiendo la conversación. En alguna parte, Bruce había dicho que sí a la cena. Con él. Su día estaba mejorando, o simplemente había hecho la cosa más estúpida de su vida.

O bien, ambas cosas eran ciertas al mismo tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Las reservas en Chez Manisse* no fueron difíciles de conseguir. El lugar no era moderno ni estaba de moda, o, mejor dicho, era el tipo de lugar que había sido moderno y estuvo de moda hace veinticinco años, pero que había envejecido con gracia junto con su clientela. Era un sitio pequeño e íntimo, el tipo de restaurante donde había pocas probabilidades de que acecharan paparazzi y donde una comida sería tan discreta como el ambiente. Sorprendentemente nada costoso, habría sido un error tratar de impresionar a Bruce Wayne, por no mencionar inútil.

Llegó veinticinco minutos antes, solo para asegurarse de que la mesa estaba lista, había pedido una en la esquina, lejos de la gente, en algún lugar donde Bruce pudiera relajarse. Él vaciló un poco con respecto al vino, ¿Debería escoger algo antes de que Bruce llegara? ¿O sería una maniobra idiota de su parte? No era como si su conocimiento sobre vinos pudiese igualar al de Bruce de todos modos. Estaba seguro de que se equivocaría.

Cambió de silla dos veces, incapaz de decidir qué línea de visión preferiría Bruce. Esa en la que podría ver toda la habitación, probablemente. Pero entonces estaría demasiado ocupado observando a todos los demás como para prestarle suficiente atención a Hal, y Hal pasaría la noche compitiendo por el contacto visual con el camarero de aspecto sospechoso y el potencialmente ladrón de joyas sexy en la siguiente mesa.

Comió palitos de pan mientras esperaba y llenó de migajas su mantel limpio. Trató de limpiarlos y solo los aplastó más. ¿Debería pedir un mantel nuevo? No, entonces el personal lo odiaría y él los necesitaba de su lado. Ya estaban siendo un poco juzgados por los palitos de pan.

Se suponía que se verían a las 08:00, y eran las 08:04. Bruce siempre era puntual. Algo había sucedido. Alguna emergencia en alguna parte, alguna fuga en Arkham, algún supervillano liberando toxinas mortales en las piscinas de la ciudad. O no había pasado nada. No había pasado nada y Bruce no se mostraba porque era su forma de enseñarle una lección a Hal, y lo peor de todo era que parecía completamente plausible. Lamentablemente plausible. El tipo de plausible que estaba patinando hacia “probable” con cada minuto que pasaba, y Hal se acababa de resignar a ponerse de pie cuando vio la cabeza oscura en la puerta. O no la cabeza, en realidad, sino un muy distintivo patrón de movimiento. Bruce no se movía como la gente normal lo hacía, con un mínimo desplazamiento en el aire, con una armonía perfecta de músculos y tendones. Un deslizamiento depredador, diría él, pero luego se dio cuenta que había pasado cuarenta segundos pensando en la forma en que Bruce caminaba a través de una habitación y sí, lo que él había pensado solo fue su pecaminosa curiosidad hacia una posibilidad sexual que era… tal vez algo un poco más fascinante.

\- ¿Elegiste un vino? -fue todo lo que dijo Bruce cuando el camarero lo llevó a la mesa. Hal se levantó, incómodo, porque no estaba seguro de la etiqueta, y luego trató de detenerse en medio de la subida, porque recordó que eso es lo que haces por las mujeres, y tal vez Bruce se ofendería. Parar solo lo empeoró.

\- Yo… no. Te ves… vestido –

\- ¿Estás teniendo un derrame cerebral? –

\- No, yo… me atoré – _te ves hermoso_ , estuvo a punto de decir, porque era cierto. Iba a decirlo más como una observación de asombro que como un cumplido. Chaqueta pata de gallo, cuello de tortuga gris claro, pantalón negro a rayas: el tipo de atuendo que solo encontrarías en un armario como el de Wayne. Su propio abotonado y pantalones caqui lucían ridículos en comparación, parecía chico universitario de fraternidad. Cristo.

\- Bueno, casi no lo estuve – Dijo Bruce – Bien vestido, quiero decir. El sistema de rociadores se activó en el segundo piso de la mansión, en todas las habitaciones, incluido mi armario.

\- ¿Supervillanos?

\- Si por supervillanos te refieres a un niño de once años con la incapacidad de entender por qué no debería practicar maniobras de combate con una espada en llamas, entonces sí, eso es exactamente lo que sucedió.

Ahora podía ver la tensión alrededor de la boca de Bruce, y se preguntó si era irritación residual hacía Robin - ¿Tu casa sigue en pie?

\- Apenas. Nada se incendió, gracias a Dios, pero la mayoría de mis posesiones están empapadas. Afortunadamente todavía tenía algunas cosas limpias que estaban en la lavandería, de un viaje la semana pasada. Alfred se encarga del resto.

\- Oh. Bueno, escucha si necesitas reprogramar … parece que tal vez necesites estar en casa esta noche

\- ¿Por qué? Mi casa está mojada. ¿Qué hay de bueno aquí? – Examinaba el menú con ojo crítico

\- Ni idea, nunca lo probé. Alguien pegó el menú de comida para llevar en mi parabrisas y se me ocurrió intentarlo.

\- Mm. Bueno, he escuchado cosas buenas, aunque nunca estuve aquí. Tendré que preguntar sobre el confitado.

\- ¿Ese tipo de cosas pasan mucho?

Bruce pasó a la última página del menú. - ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- ¿Tú hijo tratando de quemar tu casa?

-Sí, de hecho. No es como si reprogramar me hiciese la vida más fácil. Damián no es … como otros niños. Fue criado para ser un asesino, lo entrenaron para eso desde que nació. Aprender a ser solo un niño después de eso, es un desafió.

\- Bueno, pero no debería, él es solo un niño. Quiero decir, pasar tiempo contigo y tu trabajo nocturno no es una actividad típica de niños.

\- Si tratara de mantenerlo en casa y lejos de mi trabajo nocturno, como tú lo llamas, las cosas serían peores. Intenté dejarlo en la banca una vez, y fue … un desastre que al final casi nos mata a los dos – Bruce sonaba cansado, y por un momento Hal pudo verlo: no el Bruce que había imaginado, pasando un dedo por encima de las chaquetas de cachemir en su probador, sino Bruce gritándole a su hijo y tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo seco para vestirse y aun así salir por la puerta a tiempo, las puertas azotadas, las maldiciones gritadas, y tal vez Bruce corriendo a su auto y recitando un glosario de malas palabras.

\- Bueno, estás aquí ahora- dijo Hal a la ligera, y Bruce levantó la vista.

\- Sí, lo estoy. ¿Por qué no eliges algo para los dos?

\- ¿Yo? No sabría qué demonios quieres ¿Por qué tengo que elegir?

\- Debido a que uso lentes de contacto la mayoría de las veces. Lentes que actualmente giran por el desagüe de mi baño en una inundación, y para ser honesto, no puedo ver nada. Simplemente elige algo.

\- Espera ¿Cómo condujiste hasta aquí?

\- Puedo conducir, tengo hipermetropía. ¿Vas a elegir algo? ¿Reducirías tus opciones si te dijera que nada aquí es francés para “Alitas de pollo”?

\- ¿Qué pasa con el… ohhh, cierto, tiene _lentes._ Entiendo. Así que son cosas de cerca que no puedes ver. ¿Usas lentes?

\- A veces.

\- Y déjame adivinar, ¿Esos están perdidos también?

\- Ah, no. Sé exactamente dónde están. Se han desmontado y se han retirado las lentes para servir como dispositivo de refracción láser para el lanzallamas.

Hal no pudo evitar reír. – Estoy sintiendo un tema.

\- Bueno, eso sería correcto- y Bruce frotó su frente un segundo- Sin embargo, no descubrí su desensamblaje hasta alrededor de las 19:30 de la noche. En ese momento participé en un retiro estratégico-

\- Te rendiste.

\- Para alguien no entrenado en combate, podría parecer así, lo admito.

La risa de Hal se convirtió en una sonrisa. – Dios te ayude, estás criando un bebe tú. Él es tú, seguramente te das cuenta de eso.

\- Me lo han sugerido – Las líneas irritadas en la cara de Bruce se relajaron, fraccionalmente – Y si no lo disciplino tanto como debería cuando hace algo como lo de esta noche, es porque una parte de mi está agradecida de que canalice su violencia en objetos, y no en personas. Podría haber sido peor. Ha sido peor.

Levantó la vista y Hal se encontró con sus ojos, sorprendentemente claros, y algo se apretó en su estómago. Se dio la vuelta y pensó, _oh oh_. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que esto realmente era solo un experimento. Había “golpeado al oso”, como Flash solía decirle cuando hostigaba a Batman, solo para ver si el oso respondía. No había pensado más allá de eso, y recién se le estaba ocurriendo que realmente, realmente debería haberlo hecho.

Tuvo un impulso salvaje de querer colarse en el baño y llamar a Barry. “ _Bar ¿Qué hago? Creo que estoy enamorado de Batman y lo olvidé por completo cuando lo invité a cenar.”_ Barry se reiría hasta enfermarse. En realidad, no, no lo haría. Él le diría algo como “ _¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Enamorado de quién?”_ Porque Hal nunca había le había dicho a su mejor amigo: “ _oye ¿Sabes qué? No soy realmente lo que tú considerarías heterosexual, estrictamente hablando.”_ Esa podría ser otra cosa de la que se había olvidado. Nunca salió del armario con Barry, y no estaba tan triste por ello, Barry se pondría furioso con él.

Bruce lo miraba con curiosidad- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Sí, genial. Veamos que hay aquí -Le dijo Hal al camarero, quien miraba decorosamente intentando averiguar, imaginó Hal, la procedencia de su chaqueta.

\- Avez-vous décidé, monsieur?

\- Je pense que oui. Recommandez-vous le potage crécy, ou les crêpes d'asperge?

\- Ah, le potage, certainement monsieur. Mais avec le coulis de persil, si vous me demanderiez.

\- Bien, merci, alors. . . deux potages crécy, avec coulis, et deux navarins d'agneau et. . . peut-être ce vin italien, le Montepulciano? Que pensez-vous?

El camarero se había ablandado un poco por el francés competente de Hal, y ahora hasta le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. - Ah non, monsieur, avec l'agneau? Le Montepulciano, ce n'est pas mauvais, mais c'est un vin un petit peu. . .prosaïque? A mon avis, le meilleur vin pour cet agneau, c'est le pinot noir, la Romanée Saint-Vivant. Ça vous plait, monsieur?

El pinot era aproximadamente tres veces más caro que el Montepulciano, pero asintió. - Bien. Si vous le recommandez. Et merci.

\- De rien, Monsieur – Dijo el camarero con una última sonrisa, luego se fue con sus menús, y Hal se encontró con un Bruce mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

\- No estoy en tu camino, ¿Verdad?

\- Nah, estamos bien, puedo obtener su número con el cheque.

\- Apuesto a que podrías. ¿Acostumbras hacerlo?

\- ¿Qué, hablar francés? Realmente no. La Fuerza Aérea dirigió un programa táctico con los aliados de la OTAN* durante unos años, un programa de intercambio de oficiales, en serio. Estuve varado en Chambley-Brussières durante dieciocho meses, y el idioma es simplemente algo que aprendí. Probablemente no pueda llegar a la tercera página de un libro de gramática, pero lo hago bien en conversación, como con casi cualquier cosa en la que estoy inmerso el tiempo suficiente.

\- Interesante – Dijo Bruce – Aunque me refería a coquetear con camareros

\- No, no es cierto. Te referías a coquetear con hombres

\- ¿Lo hice? – Bruce estaba tomando un sorbo de agua y recorriendo la habitación con sus fríos y astutos ojos

\- Probablemente te sorprendería si te dijera que no, no acostumbro hacerlo.

\- Probablemente no lo haría.

Hal entrecerró los ojos ante eso. – No tengo idea de cómo tomar eso. Y sinceramente, es seguro que tampoco tengo idea de cómo tomarte.

\- Soy mucho más simple de lo que imaginas.

Hal se sentó y observó al camarero descorchar el Romanée Saint-Vivant, y trató de procesar a este particular Bruce Wayne frente a él, no era exactamente Batman, pero tampoco el Bruce lacónico y de aspecto sombrío que creía haber conocido – Pensé que tal vez ibas a hacer una broma sexual sobre eso – Dijo – Sobre cómo tomarte. Quiero decir, como el cuarenta por ciento de mi pensó que lo harías.

\- Lo hice, en mi cabeza.

Hal rio – Bueno, ahora voy a pasar el resto de la noche preguntándome qué fue. Es mejor que me lo digas ahora.

La pequeña sonrisa de Bruce era remota y quizás un poco triste. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta que leer a Bruce Wayne no era diferente de la inmersión lingüística en un país extranjero, como si lo dejaran en Kirguistán y esperaran que llegara al McDonald’s más cercano. Comenzarías a reconocer el mismo tic en el labio que habías visto antes, y a descifrar significados que no podrías haber adivinado. – Escucha – Dijo Bruce – No quiero que pienses que soy desagradecido por la cena. Esto es muy agradable. Pero no es necesario.

\- Correcto – Dijo Hal – Sentido de obligación fuera de lugar, lo recuerdo. En serio ¿Crees que alguien me da cinco millones de dólares y mi idea es que lo lleve a cenar y luego estemos en paz?

\- Es una cena muy bonita.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabrías? Ni siquiera lo has probado.

\- Mi punto es-

\- Sí, entiendo tu punto – Dijo Hal – Y tienes razón en preocuparte, realmente la tienes. El otro día estaba en la fila de un *Shop ‘n Save y este sujeto enfrente de mi con un carrito lleno de comestibles me deja ir primero porque solo tengo cinco artículos y ¡Bam! Estoy arrodillado en el linóleo chupándole la polla como una aspiradora antes de saber qué estoy haciendo. Y ni siquiera me hagas contarte lo de la semana pasada, cuando la anciana de la gasolinera me dio demasiado cambio. Te lo juro, apenas puedo ver uno de veinte sin que mis rodillas golpeen el suelo. Así que obviamente con tu cuenta bancaria seré incapaz de controlarme. Me sorprende no haberte mordido ya la cremallera.

Bruce bajó la vista. Su rostro estaba blanco, sus labios apretados en una delgada línea. La sopa llegó y se sirvieron en silencio. El agarre de Hal sobre su cuchara era asesino, y podía sentir la sangre, la ira, arremolinándose en su pecho, en su cara. Bruce dobló su servilleta.

\- Perdóname – Dijo – Aunque no tendrías por qué hacerlo. Déjame explicarte. Yo arruino las cosas. Eso es lo que hago para ganarme la vida. No con cosas, sino con gente. La gente es lo que soy incapaz de manejar, así al final de la noche, incluso antes de que llegara el plato principal, era predecible que esto sucediera. Yo … lo lamento, si eso sirve de algo.

Puso su servilleta sobre la mesa, con cuidado, y se levantó. Parecía el momento para que Hal dijera algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. En cambio, agarró la muñeca de Bruce, justo cuando se estaba levantando para irse. – Detente – Dijo.

\- Suelta mi muñeca – La mandíbula de Bruce estaba tan apretada que las palabras difícilmente podían salir.

\- Por favor … solo, solo siéntate. ¿Puedes… puedes solo sentarte? ¿Puedes solo sentarte y cenar conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué querrías eso?

\- Porque eso quiero ¿De acuerdo? ¿Podemos cenar?

Cautelosamente, Bruce se sentó. Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto y Hal se frotó la frente – Mira – Intentó – No arruinaste nada. No lo hiciste, yo lo hice ¿De acuerdo? ¿Podemos olvidar que enloquecí así, y comer un poco de estofado de cordero, beber vino ridículamente caro y, realmente no lo sé, lo que sea que hace la gente cuando cenan juntos?

\- Lo que he insinuado es imperdonable.

\- Bruce ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que tal vez arruinas las cosas con la gente porque cuando te ofrecen una segunda oportunidad, no sabes cómo aprovecharla?

\- Todo el tiempo.

\- Entonces … _No lo hagas._ Mira, solo cena conmigo, porque si te vas ahora todo el mundo en el restaurante sabrá que me abandonaron y eso sería triste, y tendré que sentarme aquí y comer como si no me importara y eso sería aún más triste. Así que vamos a cenar ¿De acuerdo?

\- No necesito piedad.

\- Yo… - Hal quería golpearse la frente - _¿Qué?_ ¿Cómo llegaste de esto a eso? ¿Qué sucede en tu cabeza? ¿Piedad? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la piedad con … _ohhhh_ – Dijo – Entiendo. Ser amable con Bruce significa compadecerse de Bruce. Okay. Jesús. Deberías venir con instrucciones.

\- Eso también ha sido sugerido.

Hal suspiró – Eres una especie de ejercicio.

\- Yo… me disculpo.

Hal jugueteó con su cuchara, golpeteándola con el mantel acolchado. La rica naranja de su sopa los miró fijamente, intacta. El bajo murmullo de otros comensales era un agradable ruido de fondo, con solo una risa ocasional. – Me tomó un tiempo – Dijo – Para entender que estabas coqueteando. Antes, quiero decir. Creí que me odiabas hasta las entrañas. Coqueteas como un niño de cuarto grado, ¿Sabes?

\- Sí – Dijo Bruce – Hago muchas cosas como un niño de cuarto grado.

A Hal se le ocurrió el por qué, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Iba a pasar página diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Hacer eso con Bruce era como encender un cigarrillo al lado de un tanque de gasolina. – Bien – Dijo – Gracias por quedarte.

\- Bueno. Te pusiste una camisa planchada. Sería una pena desperdiciarla.

\- Ah, mira – Dijo Hal con una sonrisa – Más de esa técnica de coqueteo de cuarto grado, me gusta. La persona promedio podría pensar “Bueno, solo se está burlando del hecho de que no sabes vestirte como un adulto”, pero yo, puedo leer eso por la declaración de pasión que es.

\- Recuerdas nuestra conversación anterior sobre narcisismo, ¿Verdad?

\- Detente, gran tonto. Estamos en público y todo eso ¿Qué dirá la gente?

\- Eres insufrible.

Hal echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse. – Demasiado tarde. Cualquier cosa que digas, voy a leerlo como lo contrario. He encontrado la llave de Bruce Wayne.

El giro sarcástico en las palabras de Bruce fueron su único indicio. – Cállate, idiota, y come tu cena.

\- Oh, hombre, horas de diversión. ¿Cómo sigues soltero? Es lo que me gustaría saber.

Terminaron su sopa en un cómodo silencio, nadie parecía haber notado la breve escena que se desarrolló en su mesa. Tal vez dramas como ese sucedían en Chez Manisse todo el tiempo, y el personal estaba acostumbrado a ello. Probablemente fueron entrenados para actuar como si todo fuera normal, todo el tiempo. Así que Hal tomó su ejemplo y decidió actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Incluso se esforzó por mantener la conversación esta vez. Hablaron de todo y nada. Hizo más preguntas sobre Damián, y Bruce (sorprendentemente) las contestó, y entonces Hal creyó que consolaría un poco a Bruce por su hijo infernal si le contaba unas cuantas historias de Las Cosas Más Estúpidas Que Hice Cuando Era Un Niño, pero solo hizo que Bruce negara con la cabeza.

\- Oh, vamos – Dijo Hal – Como si nunca hubieras hecho algo parecido cuando eras niño. Apuesto a que Alfred podría contar algunas historias.

\- Pero no lo hará, porque trabaja para mí.

\- Sí, algo me dice que trabajas para él.

\- Eso no es mentira. Si por trabajo, quieres decir que cuando grita, obedezco.

Hal sonrió – Pagaría un buen dinero por ver eso. No creí que nada asustara a B- a ti – Se corrigió rápidamente. Estaban en un rincón tranquilo, en un restaurante tranquilo, y nadie estaba escuchando, pero aún así se sorprendió de casi decir algo que no debía.

\- Me aterra – Dijo Bruce, ignorando el error – Tengo hijos.

\- Que podrían quemar tu casa.

\- Eso no fue lo que quise decir – Dijo – Si crees que una casa en llamas será tu mayor preocupación, entonces no tengas hijos propios.

\- Realmente no los quiero, muchas gracias. Estoy bastante seguro de que primero me pegaría un tiro en la cara. Los niños me deprimen muchísimo.

\- ¿Te deprimen? – Bruce frunció el ceño.

\- Todos ellos son pequeños prisioneros. Completamente a merced de los adultos, no pueden hacer nada al respecto y el noventa y nueve por ciento de ellos son miserables.

\- Proyectar tu propia experiencia de vida en el resto del universo es narcisismo de libro, ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

\- Muy bien. Entonces, si estás tan convencido de que soy un narcisista ¿Por qué cenas conmigo?

\- Los narcisistas son buenos conversadores.

Hal entrecerró los ojos. – Si digo que estás coqueteando, soy un narcisista. Si digo que estás diciendo la verdad, entonces tengo que admitir que soy un narcisista. Te maldigo a ti y a tu lógica impenetrable.

Esa noche fue enteramente extraña. Cuando pensó en eso después, le parecía que era algo tallado en el espacio-tiempo, algo dorado y mágico, apartado, algo que compartía fronteras con el resto de su vida, pero que no era ni remotamente parecido a su vida normal. Y a mitad de esos navarin d'agneau, mientras el vino seguía fluyendo, mientras aprendía como se oía la voz de Bruce cuando se reía de sí mismo, comenzó a pensar, _“Entonces esto está bien. Todo está bien. Esto es algo que podríamos ser”_ Lo que, por supuesto, debió ser su primera señal de que no era para él, que esto no era algo que él pudiera tener, pero ¿Cuándo aprendería? Necesitaba tener la historia de toda su vida escrita en hojas de papel doble cara y pegadas frente a él con la frase “ _Por esto no podemos tener cosas lindas”_ estampada en todas ellas. Porque obviamente esa era la única forma en que podría recordarlo.

Pero durante la mayor parte de esa noche, no lo recordó. No lo recordó cuando estaban sentados hablando en una mesa vacía, mucho después de que fuera limpiada y mucho después de que la mayoría de los clientes se hubieran ido. Estaban inclinados más cerca, ahora con los codos sobre la mesa, y Hal no rompería el hechizo bajo el que Bruce se encontraba, ya fuera el circulo de la luz de las velas o algo más, lo que le hiciera posible hablar así. – Te diré que – Dijo Bruce finalmente – Conozco un pequeño café no muy lejos de aquí que permanece abierto hasta altas horas. Su café y postre es el mejor de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no le damos un respiro al camarero y nos vamos para allá?

Hal aceptó sonriendo, y después del cheque, junto con una propina tan generosa que hizo que le dolieran las muelas por firmar la cuenta sin dejar de sonreír, pero lo hizo, salieron al oscuro y cálido verano de la ciudad por la noche. – Está al otro lado del puente, así que debemos conducir – Dijo Bruce – Mi auto está en la siguiente cuadra, a menos que quieras usar el tuyo.

\- Nah, el tuyo está bien. Estoy seguro que es mucho mejor que el mío de todos modos. Particularmente porque todavía no he comprado uno.

Bruce suspiró profundamente- Por el amor de Dios.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que, mira, iba a buscar uno, realmente iba a hacerlo, pero la verdad es que he estado fuera del mundo durante la mayor parte de las últimas tres semanas, y acabo de regresar anteayer, y tenía mayores preocupaciones que hojear la última edición de *Consumer Reports ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Qué tipo de mayores preocupaciones? – Dijo Bruce con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cosas de policía espacial. ¿Realmente quieres saber?

\- así es.

Así que Hal le contó todo sobre los Ventrallianos y su último intento de colonizar mundos no avanzados tecnológicamente coaccionándolos con tratados cuyas complejidades sabían que los confundirían, y como los Linternas habían estado tratando de negociar con los Ventrallianos para que dieran marcha atrás y acabaran con sus mierdas, cuando una facción militarista de generales Ventrallianos decidió abrir fuego contra un contingente de Linternas, olvidando que los Linternas Verdes eran los bastardos diplomáticos más amantes de la paz en el multiverso, pero abriendo fuego contra ellos de todos modos y desatando su ardiente ira verde que les patearía el trasero de diecisiete maneras distintas hasta el domingo, y-

\- Lo siento – Dijo Hal, dándose cuenta de que había estado maldiciendo durante los últimos cinco minutos, mientras caminaban. – Es solo que he estado un poco en medio de todo esto, y a veces es difícil pensar en otra cosa.

\- No puedo relacionarme con eso en lo absoluto. – Dijo Bruce, presionando el botón de las llaves de su auto, un elegante Lamborghini Aventador gris-plateado estacionado en la acera.

\- Jesucristo – Dijo Hal - ¿Estacionaste esa cosa en la _calle?_

\- Tiene una o dos medidas de seguridad, puede que no te sorprenda saberlo.

\- A menos que haya sido reacondicionado con un cañón laser detrás de los faros, no veo cómo...-

\- Bueno, hola – Dijo una suave voz desde las sombras del callejón detrás de ellos, y Hal se quedó tieso. Luego pasos, igualmente suaves, acercándose.

\- Llevo un rato siguiéndolos – Dijo el hombre – Pero parecía que tenían otras cosas de que hablar. No quería interrumpir.

Bruce, que había comenzado a caminar hacia el lado del conductor, se detuvo apenas escuchó la voz. Hal pudo seguir su cuidadosa realineación de movimiento mientras se colocaba al borde de su línea de visión: Instinto de combate. – Eres el criminal más desafortunado del mundo – Dijo Bruce – Si crees que puedes asaltarnos

\- Oh, no era eso lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Verdad, Hal?

Hal apretó la mano donde el anillo descansaba en su tercer dedo, frotando suavemente el metal pesado contra su pulgar. No dijo nada mientras el hombre avanzaba, Hombre que solo tenía ojos para él, y ciertamente para el auto detrás de ellos también. – Buen coche. – Dijo – Un maldito Lambo. Jesucristo, Hal, el negocio debe andar bien ¿Cierto?

\- Sube al auto – Le dijo Hal a Bruce, sin girar la cabeza. – Estaré contigo en un segundo.

\- No creo que lo haga – Dijo Bruce, pisando la acera, y el hombre simplemente sonrió aún más.

\- Sí, niño bonito. Él estará contigo en un segundo. No va a dejarte plantado ¿verdad? Eso no es lo que hace Hal.

Hace diecinueve años que no lo veía, y lo asombroso era lo poco que había cambiado, aunque todo había cambiado. Su pelo castaño se había vuelto blanco en las sienes, pero seguía siendo denso. Su cara se había desgastado, y la barba seguía allí, tan grande como siempre, tan musculoso como siempre lo había sido. Pero, aun así, ya no es rival para Hal. – Te dije una vez – Dijo Hal con firmeza – Que si te volvía a ver te mataría. ¿Qué hice para que dudaras de mí?

La sonrisa del tipo se ensanchó ante eso, y Hal lo golpeó. Fue sencillo: dos movimientos limpios y él estaba en pavimento, y en un tercero Hal plantó su pie en el abdomen del sujeto, que ahora gemía de dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo, registró la absoluta quietud de Bruce.

\- Hal – Dijo en voz Baja.

Hal pisó con más fuerza. – Como dijo el hombre, no es tu noche de suerte.

\- Hal – Dijo Bruce de nuevo.

\- Sube al auto – Dijo Hal – Vete de aquí. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

\- Creo que debería quedarme.

\- Y yo dije, _sube al auto_ – Volteó la cabeza y miró a Bruce a los ojos. Nunca supo lo que Bruce leyó en los suyos, o lo que lo hizo decidir obedecer, pero obedeció. Abrió el Lamborghini con un clic y entró sin mirarlo de nuevo. Se había alejado de la acera antes de que Hal levantara el pie.

\- Levántate – Dijo él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Existe un restaurante llamado Chez Panisse en Berkeley, California. No sé si el nombre es un error ortográfico de FabulaRasa o está escrito así adrede, les dejo el dato por si lo quieren investigar.
> 
> *No sé francés, y no quería cagarlo así que lo dejé como en el original, pueden traducirlo si quieren, pero solo están hablando de comida y vino, lo típico.
> 
> *OTAN - NATO: La Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte, también denominada la Alianza Atlántica, es una alianza militar intergubernamental que se rige por el Tratado del Atlántico Norte o Tratado de Washington, firmado el 4 de abril de 1949.  
> El fandom de Countryhumans seguro recuerda ver a USA vistiendo una camiseta negra que dice NATO.
> 
> *Shop 'n Save era una cadena de supermercados en el mercado de Greater St. Louis con 36 tiendas en su apogeo. Actualmente todas las tiendas están cerradas.
> 
> *Consumer Reports es una revista Estadounidense publicada desde el año 1936 por la Unión de Consumidores, una organización sin fines de lucro dedicada a las pruebas de productos imparcial, orientada a la investigación, educación pública y la defensa. Publica reseñas y comparaciones de productos de consumo y servicios basados en la presentación de informes y los resultados de sus pruebas de laboratorio y centro de investigación de encuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando regresó a casa, y una vez que estuvo dentro de su apartamento, cerró la puerta y apoyo su cabeza en ella. No quedaba nada por sentir, incluso la ira que había en él se sentía vieja y desgastada. Tan vacía como todo lo demás dentro suyo. Aun así, cerro el puño y golpeo la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, más como una forma de desplazar el dolor que cualquier otra cosa. Y luego volvió a golpearla. Era solo la futilidad de todo. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo la cabeza apoyada en la puerta. El dolor en sus nudillos era refrescante.

\- Ese era Buck – Dijo una voz detrás de él, y Hal se había girado y levantado el anillo al primer sonido, todos sus sentidos en alerta, y había levantado un escudo verde antes de que Bruce pudiera levantar las manos en señal de rendición. O tal vez se suponía que era un gesto para calmarlo. Hal bajó su anillo.

\- Jesucristo – Respiró - ¿Necesito conseguirte una llave o algo? ¿Esto será un hábito?

\- No necesito una llave, obviamente – Señaló Bruce.

\- Pero no puedes _hacerle eso_ a la gente. En este apartamento, eso va a lastimarte.

\- Ese era Buck – Dijo Bruce nuevamente.

\- Sí, excelente trabajo detective. Ese era Buck – Arrojó sus llaves sobre la mesa. - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Solo asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Hal rio amargamente - Estoy genial ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- Se me ocurrió que podrías-

\- ¿Qué demonios pensaste que pasaría, Bruce? – Bruce estaba parado en su cocina, con las manos en los bolsillos, la cara impasible como siempre. – En serio, ¿Qué diablos creíste que pasaría? Le entregaste cinco millones de dólares a Amber Jordan, y pensaste “¿Cuál problema?” ¿En serio pensaste que ella mantendría la boca cerrada?

Bruce seguía sin decir nada, y Hal volvió a apoyarse en la puerta. – Déjame decirte algo – Dijo cansado – Entiendes a la gente rica, y entiendes a los criminales. Diablos tal vez incluso entiendas como piensa la gente común y corriente. Pero te diré algo de lo que no sabes nada, y eso es la basura. No tienes idea de cómo funciona la basura. La basura seguirá viniendo tras de ti, incluso si es mejor para ellos no hacerlo. A la basura no le importa el bienestar de nadie, ni siquiera el suyo propio, porque la basura nunca ha tenido un interés o propósito por el que preocuparse. ¿Sabes por qué se sobre la basura? Porque la basura es de donde soy. Esta es mi gente. Sé sobre la basura porque _soy_ basura. Ahora vete de mí apartamento y déjame lidiar con este desastre a mi manera.

\- ¿Quiere dinero? –

Hal rio. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quizás tomar tu fondo de unicornios mágicos, y arrojarle más millones? Déjame decirte lo que estás haciendo, cuando haces eso, porque no estás resolviendo un problema, estás _creando_ uno. Estás removiendo las aguas. Estás tirando carne cruda y ensangrentada a un maldito océano lleno de tiburones, y los tiburones pueden olerla a cientos, miles de kilómetros. Le tiras algo de dinero a Buck ¿Y qué crees que va a pasar después? No podrá resistirse a hablar con uno de sus viejos amigos, uno de los imbéciles de esos videos, y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que cada uno de ellos aparezca por aquí. Tal vez no de inmediato. Tal vez tome varios meses, o incluso años. Pero eventualmente se enterarán de que hay sangre en el agua. Eventualmente estarán aquí. Porque son basura, y eso es lo que hace la basura.

Pateó una silla en la mesa de la cocina, pensando que podría sentarse, pero simplemente apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, recargándose. De repente se agotó, y ya no tenía ganas de hablar. - ¿Puedes irte, por favor? – Dijo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –

\- Es _mi_ casa – Dijo Hal – Todavía soy quien paga el alquiler. No eres dueño de mi casa, y solo porque crees que me compraste, no significa que no puedo decirte cuándo debes irte.

\- No me creo dueño de nada, y menos aún de ti. Pero necesitas-

\- _¿QUÉ?_ – Gritó Hal, y esta vez cuando pateó la silla, calló al suelo. - ¿Calmarme? ¿Eso es lo que necesito hacer? ¿Cuál es el maldito final de esa oración, Bruce? Anda, dilo, arrogante hijo de puta. ¿Qué necesito hacer?

Los ojos de Bruce chispearon, y Hal se preguntó si finalmente lo habría enojado. – No estás siendo racional – Dijo Bruce – Asaltar a Buck, por más satisfactorio que fuera, fue un movimiento estúpido. Amenazar su vida fue incluso más estúpido.

\- No _amenacé_ su vida, le repetí algo que había dicho antes, que fue-

\- Una amenaza. Y si te tomaras sesenta segundos para pensarlo racionalmente-

\- Por el amor de Dios, ¿Puedes dejar de fingir que aquí hay alguna solución que solo tú eres lo suficientemente sabio para ver? Porque tal vez si no hubieras decidido eso antes, tal vez si me hubieras dejado tratar con Amber a mi manera, en vez de decidir que el maldito Batman iba a entrometerse y resolver los problemas de todo el mundo, yo no estaría en esta situación, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?

\- ¿Cómo ibas a tratar con ella? ¿De qué manera habría sido eso, vendiendo tus muebles pieza por pieza hasta que finalmente se rindiera y aburriera de destruir tu vida? –

\- ¡ERA MI VIDA LA QUE DEBÍA DESTRUIR! –

\- Viniste a mí por ayuda, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? –

\- Si te hubieras detenido a _preguntar-_

\- ¡No tengo la costumbre de pedir permiso a personas menos competentes para hacer mi trabajo! –

El gancho derecho de Hal aterrizó en su mandíbula, un golpe limpio y sincero. Y no necesitó el anillo para hacerlo. Por supuesto, siempre supo que podría darle un puñetazo a Batman, pero eso era como lanzarse en paracaídas desde un avión: el truco era hacerlo por segunda vez. Efectivamente, el movimiento de lucha que deshizo su puño y retorció su brazo lo hizo jadear. Se liberó con un codazo, pero entonces Bruce tuvo ambos brazos clavados a la mesa. – Hijo de puta – Jadeó.

\- Me levantaste la mano, será mejor que tengas un buen plan A – Gruñó Bruce, y Hal se echó a reír lanzándose hacia adelante, atrapando la boca de Bruce en la suya. Tuvo tiempo de rasparse con el pequeño rastro de barba que tenía, y ahí estaba, el momento sorpresivo, en el que Bruce aflojaba todas sus extremidades. _“Te tengo, hijo de puta”_ Hal espero la pequeña respuesta vacilante; la boca abriéndose a la suya, antes de sonreír y liberarse, apuntando su segundo golpe al centro de Bruce: bloqueado nuevamente, porque el maldito iba rápido, pero todavía estaba a la defensiva.

Ahora Bruce retrocede, limpiándose la boca. – Vete la mierda– Dijo.

\- Te hice maldecir – Dijo Hal. Esos ojos de iceberg lo miraron entrecerrados, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que un tren de carga aterrizara en su mandíbula, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo, pudo evitar el siguiente puñetazo, y por medio segundo consideró usar su anillo, pero él había empezado esta pelea, y estaría perdido si necesitaba ayuda para terminarla.

\- No pelearé contigo. – Dijo Bruce

\- Dijo él convenientemente _después de golpearme –_ Ahora era Hal quien se limpiaba la boca.

\- Estás enojado contigo mismo, no conmigo. –

\- Diablos, sí, estoy enojado conmigo mismo, pero ¡Noticias de última hora! También estoy bastante enojado contigo, por si no lo habías notado. Tiempo fuera. – Dijo Hal, levantando la mano. Le sangraba el labio. Si eso fue un consuelo (y lo fue) también lo fue para Bruce. Pasó un poco de agua sobre una toalla de papel, para limpiarse el labio antes de que empeorara.

\- Te burlaste de mí – Dijo Bruce - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

\- ¿Qué, besarte? Supéralo, no me burlé de ti. Me aproveché de ti, hay una diferencia. Como si no quisiéramos follarnos el uno al otro, vamos. – Hizo un gesto de dolor ante la presión de la toalla de papel, y la quitó, examinando la sangre. – No hay una sola cosa que pueda hacer que no veas venir a una milla de distancia. La única forma de tomarte desprevenido es usar un truco como ese. Las emociones son lo que nunca verás venir. –

Humedeció otra toalla de papel y se la entregó a Bruce, quien la tomó con cautela. – Ese es tu punto débil en una pelea, por cierto. Por si te lo estabas preguntando. –

\- No lo estaba. A diferencia de ti, no tengo la costumbre de pelear con personas con quienes tengo vínculos emocionales. –

\- Oh, okay. Solo llamaré a Dick y le preguntaré si está de acuerdo con eso.

Bruce estaba doblando su toalla de papel y no dijo nada, pero su silencio decía lo suficiente. - ¿Ves? – Dijo Hal – Emociones. Es lo que no ves venir lo que siempre te atrapará.

Se volvió hacia el fregadero y tomó otra toalla de papel, está vez envuelta en un trozo de hielo. – Eso fue – Dijo, mirando el grifo – No lo vi venir. No creí que nada de eso tendría que ver conmigo nunca más. Buck, Amber y toda esa vida. Me permití pensar que todo eso era algo que me había pasado, en lugar de pensar que era algo que aún sucedía.

Junto a él, en el fregadero, Bruce estaba enjuagando su toalla de papel, y luego movió la improvisada bolsa de hielo de Hal para frotar suavemente su labio hinchado. – Fue algo que te sucedió. –

\- Tú no lo sabes. –

\- En este caso, lo sé. – Luego dejó a un lado las improvisadas bolsas de hielo, y puso una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Hal.

\- Esto va a doler. – Dijo Hal

\- No tienes idea. –

**************************************

Lo que sea que hubiera esperado acerca de a costarse con Bruce, _y seguro, lo había pensado a lo largo de los años, **¿Quién carajo nunca tuvo una extraña fantasía sexual sobre Batman?,**_ la realidad no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Para un hombre que vestía el cuero negro como si fuera un Dom.* era sorprendentemente reticente en la cama. Tranquilo, observador, considerado.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Fue lo primero que susurró al caer sobre la cama de Hal, y Hal tuvo que pensar a qué se refería.

\- No lo sé. – Le susurró. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? -

\- Quiero hacerte venir. Por favor. –

\- Okay ¿Bruce? -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Mis padres no están en casa, no tenemos que susurrar. –

Sintió el temblor de la risa silenciosa de Bruce contra su cuerpo. Hal sonrió, y luego la boca de Bruce volvió a estar sobre la suya. Era en realidad un gran besador, para ser hombre. – Esto es algo que nunca antes había hecho. – Murmuró Hal, cuando Bruce se había movido a su mandíbula, a su cuello.

\- ¿Qué, manosear? * –

\- Bueno … eso, supongo. También besar. –

Bruce se echó hacia atrás y lo miró, su rostro se volvió ilegible. – No me compadezcas. – Dijo Hal – No te atrevas.

\- Eso no era lo que estaba haciendo. Dime cómo te gusta y lo haremos. –

Hal se tomó un momento para pensar. Era difícil, porque mientras él se tomaba un momento para pensar Bruce todavía estaba besando un lado de su cara, su cuello, su mandíbula. El miembro de Bruce todavía se frotaba contra él, cortocircuitando cualquier proceso de pensamiento. _“No sé lo que me gusta, porque nunca antes había hecho algo así”_ no se sentía como algo que pudiera decir. ¿En una cama, con un tipo? ¿Un tipo cuyo apellido conocía, un tipo por el que realmente se interesaba? Esto era tierra desconocida.

\- ¿Te quitarás la camisa? – Dijo Hal en su lugar, y después de un momento de vacilación, Bruce lo hizo.

\- Mierda, estás hecho polvo. –

Bruce arqueó una ceja y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Hal. Luego se detuvo y confirmó con la mirada a Hal. Hal asintió y Bruce siguió desabrochando. Hal se quitó la camisa, Bruce acarició su pecho. – Me gusta esto – Dijo Hal y Bruce lo miró como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quería decir. – Me preguntaste qué me gustaba y esto me gusta. Esto es agradable.

\- Okay – Dijo Bruce, y tragó saliva – No tenemos que hacer nada más que esto. –

\- Solo esto ¿Eh? – apretó el trasero de Bruce y se empujó contra él, restregándose – ¿Así que estarás bien con esto? –

\- Sí. –

\- Te sientes muy duro para mí. –

\- Lo estoy. –

Amasó ese trasero con sus dedos. – Si seguimos haciendo esto ¿Te correrías? –

\- Sí – La voz de Bruce era considerablemente más ronca ahora.

\- Hey Bruce –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Si esto está bien … podemos dejarnos el resto de la ropa puesta – Quería que sonara más como una pregunta, pero su voz hizo algo extraño al final. La mano de Bruce acariciaba su cabeza y su pulgar rozaba su pómulo.

\- Esto está bien – Fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Qué cosa más estúpida. No lo dijo en serio. Era solo que … podía sentir el comienzo de algo, en el fondo de su estómago, algo que lo iba a hacer levantarse y encerrarse en el baño, y simplemente no sabía cuanta más desnudez podría manejar. Sentía que Bruce ya lo había visto más desnudo que nadie, y no sabía si podía aguantar más. No podía arriesgarse a tener un ataque de pánico delante de Bruce.

Bruce no parecía molesto por el extraño comportamiento de Hal. Continuaba moviendo sus caderas contra las de Hal, restregándose lentamente. De alguna manera, las capas de ropa extra lo hicieron mil veces más caliente. Rodaron y Hal terminó arriba, luego Bruce otra vez. Y mientras hacían eso la lengua de Bruce seguía reorganizando sus amígdalas. Hal se soltó con un jadeo cuando sintió que … -

\- Mierda, me vengo – Gimió. – Oh, mierda, no te detengas – Las caderas de Bruce apretaron contra él con más fuerza, atrapándolo contra el colchón. Hal arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, hundió los dedos en el hombro de Bruce. Se mordió el labio cuando el chorro inundó sus pantalones cortos. La boca de Bruce estaba en su cuello. Bruce metió una mano entre ellos, frotándose con sus propios pantalones. Bruce necesitaba más fricción de la que estaba teniendo, Hal era terrible en esto, era terrible en la cama, Bruce lo estaba pasando mal, se iba a reír de él.

\- _Dios –_ Gruñó Bruce, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los vecinos lo oyeran, y Hal pudo sentir la mano de Bruce frotándolos a ambos, y luego los largos y lentos estremecimientos de su orgasmo. De acuerdo, tal vez no lo estaba pasando _tan_ mal.

No hicieron nada después, solo yacieron allí. Bruce no se apartó de él y él no lo empujó. Solo mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de Bruce. Por alguna razón quería su cara contra la de Bruce. – Quédate – susurró.

\- Sí – Dijo Bruce.

\- Si … si quieres, puedes quitarte esa ropa. Probablemente estén tan asquerosas como las mías – levantó las mantas, y debajo de ellas se quitó los pantalones, se quitó los boxers y se limpió discretamente. Bajo la cubierta de su pesado edredón era fácil de hacer.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? – Dijo Bruce

\- Sí, es … está bien. Lo lamento por … ser extraño. –

\- Bueno. – Dijo Bruce, deslizándose debajo de las sabanas junto a él – como has tenido ocasión de señalar, no soy lo que alguien llamaría normal. –

Hal sonrió ante eso. Las sábanas hicieron las cosas mucho más fáciles. Estar desnudo no era tan malo así. Perezosamente comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, lo que lo sorprendió un poco, pero si Bruce era un espectáculo con más de un acto, no iba a quejarse. Esta vez se movieron más lentamente, y notó que Bruce tuvo cuidado de mantener un pliegue de la sábana entre ellos en todo momento. Esta vez podía sentir aún más el cuerpo de Bruce, y eso definitivamente era algo bueno. Yacían uno al lado del otro, la mayor parte del tiempo solo se besaron. Bruce le tocaba mucho el rostro. A Bruce le gustaban los rostros. A Bruce le gustaba besar, evidentemente.

Se durmieron cerca del amanecer, enredados en una s cinco capas de sábanas. Había pasado sus manos por el cuerpo de Bruce una o dos veces, pero notó que Bruce no intentó lo mismo con él, sino que mantuvo sus manos en su cara y pecho. Bruce tenía el sueño pesado, lo que tal vez no era tan sorprendente. Más sorprendente fue lo fácil que era dormir con él, o tal vez Hal solo estaba cansado. Normalmente no le gustaba tener otro cuerpo durmiendo en su cama, pero **_“Quédate”_** había salido de su boca antes de que realmente lo hubiera pensado.

En el gris del amanecer, cuando habían estado dormidos durante tal vez una hora, sintió el zumbido de un teléfono. Trató de ignorarlo, pero continuó, y luego se escuchó el insistente sonido del ringtone, varias veces, de hecho. Tanteó el suelo buscando el teléfono y lo miró de reojo. Era de Bruce, y debería haberlo tirado a un lado, pero el mensaje que estaba en pantalla decía “ _De Clark”_

Lo tomó y deslizó su pulgar sobre él.

_¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? – Enviado aproximadamente dos horas._

Y luego, hace cuarenta y cinco minutos: _Vamos, me estás matando_

Finalmente, el que acababa de recibir: _Okay, idiota, si no me devuelves la llamada y me dices lo que pasó, voy a asumir A) Lo peor o B) Lo mejor._

Hal lo consideró. Miró a Bruce que estaba acostado a su lado, boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Su pierna sobre la de Hal, un peso nada desagradable. – _Hola Clark_ \- Escribió Hal – _Bruce te llamará más tarde. HJ._

Arrojó el teléfono a un lado sin esperar la respuesta de Clark, y se acurrucó en las cálidas mantas, y el cálido cuerpo dentro de ellas.

****************************************

Se escuchó un golpe sordo detrás de Bruce, y puso la almohada más firmemente sobre su cabeza. Alfred estaba golpeando la puerta. Si lo ignoraba, se iría. Pero la almohada estaba mal, demasiado pequeña. Y las sábanas eran más rasposas de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Abrió un ojo, desganado, y miró la habitación.

Los golpes venían de la puerta principal. Estaban en el departamento de Hal. La cama de Hal. Luchó por despertarse.

Hal se estaba poniendo lo pantalones y murmurando para si mismo. – está bien, está bien, tranquilízate. Jesucristo. Si eres la Loca Stacy del departamento de abajo, no hicimos tanto ruido ¿Ok? –

Bruce se dio la vuelta y consideró volver a dormir. Probablemente eran solo las seis de la mañana, quizás un poco más temprano. Oyó a Hal abrir la puerta principal, y luego una confusa avalancha de sonidos y voces: la voz de Hal se elevaba por encima de todo lo demás. - ¿Qué diablos? Toma tu- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? … -

Bruce había saltado y encontrado un par de pantalones cortos antes de estar completamente despierto.

Hal estaba boca abajo sobre la mesa de la cocina, un oficial uniformado tenía un moretón en la cabeza y una rodilla en la espalda de Hal. Había otros dos uniformados, uno sin uniforme, y detrás de él, un grupo de especialistas en evidencia desplegándose por el apartamento. – Señor Jordan – Decía uno de los otros uniformados – Está bajo arresto por el homicidio de Edward Otis Buckman. Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra … -

\- Mantén la boca cerrada – Dijo Bruce, por encima del melé - ¿Me entiendes? Ni una palabra. –

\- … en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no puede pagar uno … -

\- Saca tu maldita rodilla de mi espalda- Espetó Hal, mientras el uniformado que lo sostenía lo golpeaba de nuevo, y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza-

\- Detente – Dijo Bruce – No se está resistiendo. –

\- Hey, mira esto – Dijo el policía – Se consiguió un novio.

\- Y tú te conseguirás una demanda si no lo dejas ir. ¿Quién está a cargo aquí? –

\- No tú, maricón. – Dijo el otro policía, y Bruce estaba siendo empujado contra el marco de la puerta por el policía más grande, que olía a café y sudor rancio. Torció su brazo detrás de su espalda con un agarre muy inepto.

\- Y esa es tu placa – Dijo Bruce apretando los dientes. El rodillazo en su espalda era débil, y rompió el agarre con facilidad, dándole un codazo al hombre justo en el vientre antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba ayudando a Hal, y se detuvo. El policía lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, luego su rostro se estampó junto al de Hal en la mesa, y pronto le leyeron sus derechos también. Estaba frente a Hal, y ambos estaban siendo esposados, demasiado apretados.

Hal volvió su cabeza hacia él. – Lo estás pasando mal, ¿No? –

\- Oh no, esto es espectacular. –

El oficial vestido de civil lo agarró de las esposas y lo llevó a la puerta principal, lo hizo marchar detrás de Hal y bajó las escaleras hasta el coche del escuadrón que los esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/a- Según el/la autor original este capítulo es el final de la primera parte de esta historia.  
> *Referencia al Sadomasoquismo  
> *En esta parte decía "What, Make out?" que en español es extremadamente difícil de traducir a menos que te dirijas a un país en específico, por ejemplo; en Argentina es transar o chapar, en México es fajar, en España es enrollarse o liarse. O toquetearse, besuquearse (podría haber puesto esto último, pero entonces el siguiente dialogo de Hal no tendría sentido) Así que dejé "Manosear" porque todos lo entendemos y el contexto es obvio.


	6. Chapter 6

El detective Grayson se apoyó contra la pared de bloques de cemento y esperó. Sacudió la pequeña bolsa de objetos de valor por la que había firmado en la recepción y se mordió el labio. - ¡Dick! – Le llamó Alfonso, y Dick forzó una sonrisa, tratando de devolver el fuerte apretón de manos de Alfonso con algo parecido al entusiasmo. Siempre le había agradado Alfonso. – Dick Grayson, no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué diablos haces en Ciudad Costera, hombre? –

\- Oh, no lo sé – Dijo Dick – Escuché que lo tenían muy fácil por aquí, así que pensé en venir a echarle un vistazo al lujo. ¿Cómo te están tratando? –

\- Increíble, hombre, no podría estar mejor. ¿Quieres tomar un café? Almuerzo en veinte, si puedes quedarte un rato –

\- Lo siento, vine por un asunto hoy. Bueno, asuntos personales. Tengo que pagar una fianza. La de mi padre. –

La expresión amistosa de Alfonso se transformó en una sonrisa ladina – Hombre, la manzana no cae lejos del maldito árbol ¿Cierto? Si es el mismo tipo de busca problemas que tú, puedo creerlo. Te diré algo, ya que estás visitando la cárcel, nunca adivinarás a quién tenemos aquí hoy. Inténtalo, anda –

Dick suspiró – Voy adivinar, Bruce Wayne –

\- ¿Te lo dijeron en el escritorio? Hombre, esos imbéciles estropean todo, y nunca adivinarás qué traía puesto cuando … -

\- Alfonso, estoy pensando que quizás nunca tuvimos esa conversación sobre quién es mi padre –

Pero entonces hubo unos pasos que bajaban por el pasillo, Bruce estaba siendo acompañado por un guardia, y en el momento en el que Dick vio a Bruce, la amable sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Se giró hacia Alfonso.

\- Dame ese informe de arresto – Dijo apretando los dientes - ¿Quién demonios lo hizo?

\- Oye – Dijo Alfonso – Esto no es Bludhaven. No eres detective aquí –

\- Entonces llamaré al jefe de policía de Ciudad Costera, y realmente no quieres que lo haga. Tal vez él pueda explicarme por qué la cara de mi padre se ve como si un gilipollas con un garrote decidiera divertirse un rato. ¿Y esos moretones de esposas? ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? –

Alfonso levantó las manos – oye hombre, no sabía que estaba relacionado contigo. El informe decía que se resistió al arresto. No vi nada de especial. No creí que… -

\- Déjalo – Dijo Bruce – no tenemos tiempo para esto. Vámonos –

\- ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? Te pusieron uniforme de preso ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? –

\- estaba desnudo al momento del arresto –

\- eso es lo que iba a decirte – Dijo Alfonso inútilmente

\- _Ahora –_ Dijo Bruce, que no había dejado de caminar - ¿Tienes mi teléfono? –

\- Sí, pero-

Bruce se lo arrebató y en dos tecleos ya estaba llamando a alguien – Liana – Dijo - ¿Lo tienes? –

Dick estaba prácticamente trotando para alcanzarlo. -Bruce, espera un segundo ¿Te importaría decirme qué está pasando aquí? Liana me llamó hace una hora y me dijo que te habían arrestado, ni siquiera sé que-

Bruce levantó la mano. – Maldición – Dijo - ¿Tan pronto? Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Muy bien, ten a todas las personas disponibles en tu oficina trabajando en esto desde ahora hasta la audiencia de fianza de las cuatro. Puede que no haya muchas posibilidades, pero la audiencia será la primera oportunidad de evaluar la fuerza del caso y- sí, lo entiendo, no te estoy diciendo cómo hacer tu trabajo, pero no te estás dando cuenta de-no, no estoy tratando de distraerte mientras preparas el caso, simplemente estoy tratando de asegurarme que-

Sostuvo el teléfono y lo miró. – Me colgó – Dijo – Increíble. Un anticipo de un cuarto de millón de dólares, y ella me cuelga. Para ser justos, no le estoy pagando un cuarto de millón de dólares porque es una buena persona. –

\- Bruce – Ahora estaban en el estacionamiento, Dick lo agarró del brazo. Alfonso seguía observándolos desde la puerta, y no parecía que tendrían esa conversación interesante mañana. – Bruce. Detente un segundo. Por favor, dime qué demonios está pasando. ¿De qué audiencia de fianza estás hablando? Te liberaron, probablemente porque fui la segunda llamada de Liana, y la primera fue para Jim Gordon, ¿Pero ahora hay una audiencia? ¡Por favor dime qué demonios está pasando aquí! –

Bruce se detuvo y lo miró como si acabara de registrar la presencia de Dick. El moretón en su mandíbula se veía peor a la luz del sol, pero parecía no darse cuenta. – Un infierno es lo que está pasando aquí – Dijo escuetamente, abriendo la puerta del coche de Dick – Sube, yo conduzco –

\- Por supuesto que sí – Suspiró Dick

****************************************

No había fianza, y en realidad él no había esperado que la hubiera.

Hal guardó silencio y solo miró fijo al frente durante la breve audiencia. La idea era dejar que Liana tomara nota de la fuerza del caso de la fiscalía y se conectara con Hal. Aunque Hal no parecía hablar con ella en absoluto. Era un delgado tiburón gris que se abría camino por la sala de la corte. Y esos astutos ojos observaban cuidadosamente a los fiscales y a su cliente aún más cuidadosamente.

\- Aquí está la lista de buenas noticias – Le dijo – Es un homicidio en segundo grado, que es lo mejor que se puede esperar. Ya sea que lo crean o no, el estado no tiene forma de probar la premeditación. Había otras personas en la calle y vieron a Buckman acercarse a ustedes dos. Fue claramente quien inició el encuentro y eso es muy importante. –

\- Mi testimonio será útil allí –

Ella le dio una mirada aguda. – Tu testimonio es en gran parte inútil. A menos, por supuesto, que podamos excluir las circunstancias de tu arresto, lo cual podría ser razonablemente capaz de hacer. Pero ese es el punto débil de tu testimonio, y cualquier fiscal decente te va abrir en canal. –

Él hizo una mueca – Entendido –

\- así que ya ves por qué digo que la presencia de otras personas en la calle cuando Buckman inició el encuentro es un golpe de buena suerte. Es el mejor de los casos, porque con la cantidad de motivación que Hal tiene para la premeditación, esto podría fácilmente ser haber sido homicidio en primer grado. –

\- Excelente – Dijo Bruce

\- Hay más buenas noticias. No hay testigos del asesinato en sí, y el arma aún no ha sido recuperada. Por supuesto las armas de asesinato se recuperan solo en un pequeño porcentaje de los casos de asesinato procesados con éxito, aun así, eso abrirá, aunque sea la más mínima duda en la mente del jurado. –

\- “Cantidad de motivación” – Dijo Bruce – Entonces saben la conexión de Buck con Hal –

\- En detalle – Dijo – Es por eso que hicieron el arresto tan rápido. Aparentemente estaba en posesión de grabaciones. Ciertas cintas que-

\- Dios mío – Dijo él, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

\- Tú sabes sobre eso. –

\- Sí. –

\- Ya ves por qué el homicidio en primer grado habría sido un caso fácil de armar. –

\- Sí. –

Ella golpeteó con su lápiz el escritorio – Mi trabajo será más sencillo – Dijo ella – si pudieras persuadir a mi cliente de hablarme. –

\- Ah, bueno. Él puede ser … terco. –

\- Ahora mismo está diciendo que va a rechazar la representación. –

\- Hablaré con él. –

\- ¿Eso suele funcionar? –

\- No. – Dijo tristemente.

Ella recogió sus papeles, los apiló en tres grupos y para que sus bordes se alinearan los colocó exactamente a cinco octavos de pulgada de distancia. Probablemente tomaba bastantes medicamentos para ese TOC*, pero cada parte del considerable déficit emocional de Liana siempre había funcionado para él, desde el punto de vista legal, y él contaba con eso también aquí. -Dijiste que había una lista de buenas noticias. – Dijo él – Lo que implica la presencia de una lista de malas noticias. –

\- Sí. –

\- ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias? –

\- No voy a llevar esto a juicio. –

Su mandíbula se apretó – No hay trato. – Dijo – Tengo a tu firma de abogados en el contrato, pero a ti es a quien quiero en esa sala, nadie más llevará esto a juicio. –

\- Me malinterpretas. Nadie llevará esto a juicio. Recomiendo que se declare culpable. –

\- No. Absolutamente no. –

\- ¿Estás bajo la impresión de que hay alguna victoria disponible en todo esto? Mi cliente no solo tiene una montaña de motivaciones para haber cometido este asesinato, sino que tiene un Monte Everest de motivaciones. Venganza personal, trauma persistente, chantaje claramente intencionado, es una anotación fácil para el fiscal, es un maldito sueño húmedo. Solo un idiota llevaría esto a juicio. –

\- Entonces contrataré a un idiota. –

\- Si llevas esto a juicio él se irá a prisión de por vida, te lo prometo. Tenemos una víctima con un cuchillo de caza de ocho pulgadas en su vientre y cinco heridas de entrada. Tenemos la sangre de la víctima en el apartamento de Hal, en las manos de Hal. Y tenemos un perpetrador que fue encontrado _in fraganti_ celebrando a la mañana siguiente. –

\- Por el amor de Dios. – Gruñó.

\- _in fraganti_ celebración gay. –

Empujó su silla hacia atrás y se acercó a la ventana de la oficina. Su oficina era casi tan grande como la de él. Ella era tal vez de la mitad de su tamaño, apenas pasaba el metro y medio. Sucedía todo el tiempo, que los fiscales la subestimaran en la sala de un tribunal; él lo había visto suceder en numerosas ocasiones. Era una mujer, era pequeña, de voz suave, era negra. Abogado tras abogado la ignoraron una y otra vez, hasta que estuvieron tirados en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, y ella con su dulce y tranquila sonrisa sobre ellos. Un charco de sangre como en las fotos de la escena del crimen de Edward Buckman.

\- Me niego a pensar – Dijo él – Que eso marcaría una diferencia. –

\- Niégate a pensarlo todo lo que quieras. Defiendo casos en el mundo real, no en un mundo de fantasía donde racistas, sexistas y homofóbicos no se sientan en el jurado todos los días de la semana. Y te lo digo, no hay victoria aquí. Si consigue un trato- porque para ellos es un buen caso que llevar a juicio; sin garantía de que vaya a haber una oferta- entonces le aconsejaré que lo acepte. Suponiendo, es decir, que acepte la representación. –

\- Entiendo. – Dijo después de un rato. La vista desde esta ventana era casi tan buena como la de él, y la de ella no le había sido entregada en bandeja de plata. Ella había trabajado para tener esta vista y eso representaba más voluntad y determinación de lo que él había visto en casi cualquier otro civil. Debería expandir su alcance, volverla la abogada oficial de La Liga.

\- Entiendo. – Repitió – Pero hay algunas cosas que tú no entiendes. Sobre quién es tu cliente, sobre quién soy yo. Hay circunstancias apremiantes que significan que este caso debe ir a juicio y tiene que ganarse. –

\- Circunstancias apremiantes. – Dijo ella, cruzando las manos. – Señor Wayne ¿Tiene la impresión de que no sé para quién estoy trabajando? –

Eso lo apartó de la ventana. Ella lo miró fijamente. – Lo he sabido desde hace bastante tiempo. Conozco la identidad de la mayor parte de la Liga de la Justicia. Y te digo que eso no cambia mi respuesta. Este es el mejor consejo que puedo darle a cualquiera, no me importa quién sea. –

\- Eres bastante aterradora. –

\- Por eso trabajo para ti. –

\- Eso te lo concedo. – Dijo, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Pasaron dos días antes de que pudiera ver a Hal, y cuando finalmente lo vio, tuvo que luchar contra la oleada de bilis y pánico que se le subió a la garganta al ver a Hal Jordan en la cárcel. Al menos la sala de visitas era privada en la cárcel de la ciudad: una mesa de linóleo astillada, dos sillas chirriantes y un guardia afuera de la puerta. Hal solo miró hacia la pared opuesta, como lo había hecho en la sala del tribunal.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo

\- No seas ridículo. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Liana que no querías representación? –

\- Porque no la quiero. ¿Terminamos? –

\- Demonios, no, no hemos terminado. –

\- Adivina qué, habremos terminado en cuanto le diga al guardia que terminamos. A menos que quieras comenzar una discusión con él también. –

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Pretender que esto no está sucediendo? ¿Apuñalarte tu mismo en el estómago en medio de la sala del tribunal? No puedes cambiar lo que sucedió, pero puedes cambiar lo que sucederá en el futuro. –

Por primera vez los ojos de Hal se dirigieron a él. - ¿No vas a preguntarme si lo hice? –

\- No necesito hacer una pregunta de la que ya se la respuesta. –

\- Crees que sabes la respuesta. –

\- Escúchame. – Dijo Bruce, inclinándose hacia adelante. – La solución no es rechazar la representación. Un abogado competente puede-

\- No necesito a tu abogada. – Dijo Hal, frunciendo las cejas. – No quiero a tu abogada. Nunca pedí a tu abogada. No me inscribí en ninguna parte para tener a tu jodidamente hábil abogada de diseñador de mil dólares por hora. Yo no dije que rechazaba la representación, solo estoy rechazando _esa_ representación. Tomaré a cualquier idiota que la corte me asigne, no me importa una mierda. –

\- Eso es una idiotez. –

\- Tal vez. Pero a veces eso haces. A veces no hay solución, ¿Alguna vez piensas en eso? A veces solo tomas lo que viene a ti. –

\- ¿Por qué estás tratando de convencerme de que hiciste esto? –

Hal echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos. – Solo déjame en paz. – Dijo. - ¿No puedes hacer eso? –

\- No. –

\- Por favor solo vete de aquí. – Todavía no había abierto los ojos y a Bruce se le ocurrió que no era tanta la frustración como el agotamiento. Si Hal hubiera dormido más de cuatro horas en los últimos dos días, se sorprendería.

\- Escúchame. – Repitió Bruce. Manteniendo su voz tranquila y firme. – No vas a ganar el juicio. No vas a ganar en un acuerdo de culpabilidad. La única victoria aquí será solo si puedo encontrar a quien realmente hizo esto, pronto. Pero tienes que darme tiempo para hacerlo. No puedo deshacer una tontería como una confesión o una desastrosa representación. Encontrar al verdadero asesino no servirá de nada si te pones del lado del fiscal. No te caigas sobre tu espada todavía, eso estoy diciendo. –

\- Claro. – Dijo Hal, cansado. – Porque siempre hay una respuesta y Batman va a encontrarla. Jesucristo. ¿La frase “Corta tus pérdidas” no significa nada para ti? –

\- No realmente. –

Hal descansó su frente en su mano. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, y Bruce se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo. – Eres un testarudo hijo de puta. – Dijo.

\- Sí. –

\- Bruce. – Hal suspiró y lo miró como si estuviera tratando de explicarle la vida a un niño de dos años especialmente terco. – Mira. ¿Recuerdas cuando viniste a mi apartamento y me dijiste sobre haberle pagado a Amber? Dijiste… dijiste eso de que no eras multimillonario por contratar abogados incompetentes, y yo dije _¿No eres multimillonario porque tus padres lo fueron?_ ¿Recuerdas eso? –

\- Lo recuerdo. –

\- Bueno, esa es la cuestión. Todos nosotros somos quienes nacimos para ser. Yo nací para ser basura y tu naciste para ser multimillonario y a veces, por mucho que te esfuerces, no puedes cambiar quien eres. Tuve una buena racha, de verdad. Pero es todo lo que siempre fui, solo un disfraz. No pude escapar de esta gente, como tú tampoco puedes escapar de ser un Wayne. Esto es solo… lo que soy. Tal vez esto… tal vez aquí es a donde pertenezco. Así que sal de aquí y olvídate de todo esto ¿De acuerdo? Solo… olvídate de mí. –

\- No es realmente posible. – Dijo Bruce en voz baja.

Hal se levantó y golpeó la puerta. – No hagas eso. – Dijo Bruce, pero Hal lo ignoró.

\- Guardia. – Llamó. – Estoy listo. –

\- Por favor piensa en lo que dije. – Trató Bruce, pero Hal ya estaba siendo escoltado fuera de la puerta, y ni el fornido guardia barbudo ni Hal lo miraron. Lo dejaron en la puerta de la apestosa habitación. Fue una satisfacción infantil, pero tomó la horrible silla y la arrojó contra la pared. El soporte de metal se soltó y cayó al suelo. Bruce pateo brutalmente los pedazos, y luego salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Había una videocámara en la esquina de la sala, así que estaba seguro de que se le enviaría una factura por la silla y probablemente una citación, pero le importaba un carajo.

****************************************

El día de la sentencia, Hal se puso ropa de verdad, lo cual era muy gracioso si lo pensabas. Él podía ver por qué usabas ropa real en un juicio, cuando un jurado necesitaba verte como algo más que un asesino, pero ¿Cuál era el propósito de la sentencia cuando todas las partes estaban más o menos de acuerdo en que él era, de hecho, el asesino? No tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera había pensado que sería necesaria una comparecencia ante el tribunal para la sentencia; ¿El fiscal de distrito no había aceptado ya la sentencia? Aparentemente el dinero destinado a la oficina del fiscal era para él pararse en la sala de un tribunal y escuchar la oración leída en voz alta, lo que parecía una perdida ridícula de tiempo para todos, sin mencionar la cuenta por la limpieza.

No obstante, se había preparado para ello. Era solo una última cosa que superar. No pensó que eso sería difícil- o al menos, no hasta que fue escoltado a la sala del tribunal (Escoltado, que buen eufemismo para cada movimiento de su vida ahora) y vio a casi todos los que conocía allí.

\- Por el amor de Dios – Murmuró a la abogada, quien hizo lo que acostumbraba hacer y fingió que él no había dicho nada.

En la fila detrás de la mesa de la defensa (¿Y por qué era de defensa siquiera? Esto era una sentencia, él no se estaba _defendiendo_ de nada) estaban sentados Bruce, Clark, Oliver, Dinah y Barry con la espalda perfectamente recta, todos mirándolo fijamente. Maldita sea. Detrás de ellos había otras personas. Reporteros, por su aspecto, y eso lo sorprendió. Sabía que la historia tenía cierta tracción debido a la conexión con Bruce Wayne, aunque pensó que la falta de un juicio habría ayudado a que no fuera tanta. En un juicio, Bruce habría tenido que testificar. En un juicio esos cinco millones de dólares habrían sido discutidos y la razón de ellos cuestionada. El nombre de Bruce habría sido arrastrado por el barro todavía más, y por ninguna razón: el resultado habría sido el mismo, según la terrorífica abogada sentada a su izquierda, cuyo juicio no tenía motivos para dudar.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Eso no lo hizo más fácil.

El juez comenzó con la lectura de cargos, lo que implicaba un ensayo formal del caso por parte de la fiscalía. Todo el asunto era ridículo, Hal se quedó mirando la pared detrás del juez y el gran sello estatal de latón en ella. Lo más ridículo de todo es que se declaró un receso para almorzar después de la revisión del caso. Era como una extraña especie de pantomima Orwelliana, de principio a fin, y Hal puso los ojos en blanco cuando todos tuvieron que levantarse para que el juez pudiera tomarse un descanso del duro trabajo matutino de sentarse en una silla de diseño ergonómico durante cuarenta y cinco minutos para ir a comer.

\- Tendrá que comer en el juzgado. – Dijo la abogada terrorífica. – Si lo desea, podemos pedir sándwiches en la sala de conferencias. –

\- Oh, lo que mierda sea. – Suspiró, frotándose la frente.

Fue el almuerzo más dolorosamente silencioso de su vida, todos ellos en la sala de conferencias, masticando sus sándwiches como si de repente fueran profundamente interesantes. Lo peor había sido la conversación antes de los sándwiches, porque Bruce se había ido a recoger la comida a la fiambrería que estaba al lado del juzgado y Barry había elegido ese momento para hacer preguntas sobre el caso.

\- Es solo que no tiene _sentido_. – Dijo él, por milésima vez.

\- Bueno, Bar, escribe una carta a tu congresista, no sé qué decirte. –

\- Pero… seguramente si hubiera un juicio, si tuvieras la oportunidad de _probarle_ a la gente que eres inocente-

\- Bueno, diablos Barry, eso no se me había ocurrido. – Dijo tirando a un lado el periódico de ayer que algún ocupante anterior había dejado en esta miserable habitación. - ¿Crees que si le explico a la gente como no destripe a este imbécil con un cuchillo de caza de ocho pulgadas, podría irme a casa ahora? –

\- Pero un juicio al menos te daría una oportunidad, en lugar de solo renunciar a tu vida. – Protestó Barry.

\- Hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que un juicio me lleve a cadena perpetua, en lugar de los quince o veinte que obtuve, así que, si te parece bien, aceptaré el trato y quizás me quede algo de vida al final de esto ¿Te parece bien? –

\- Barry solo está tratando de entender. – Dijo Dinah gentilmente, y él sabía que estaba siendo demasiado intenso, pero realmente le importaba un carajo.

Barry echó un vistazo al periódico. – Lo siento – Dijo. – Lo sé, sé que no quieres hablar de todo esto ahora mismo, pero aún estamos tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de ayudarte con esto. –

\- Oh, ponte en la fila. – Dijo Hal – Batman lo tiene todo resuelto, estoy seguro. Estará encantado de decirte que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, a causa de saber cada maldita cosa en el universo. – Clark levantó una ceja ante eso, pero no ofreció réplica alguna.

\- Okay, eso es otra cosa. – Inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver _Bruce_ en todo esto? Si debo creer lo que leí en los periódicos, lo que no hago, él estaba en tu apartamento la mañana que fuiste arrestado ¿Vistiendo casi nada de ropa? ¿Qué demonios? Los periódicos hicieron que sonara como si ustedes dos estuvieran teniendo sexo, o algo así, así que discúlpame si soy un poco escéptico acerca de lo que he estado leyendo. –

\- Bueno, permíteme aclararte las cosas. – Dijo Hal – Barry. Escucha con atención. Bruce estaba en mi apartamento esa mañana porque estábamos teniendo sexo, lo cual hacíamos porque somos dos adultos que pueden consentir y lo deseaban ¿Eso te ayuda en algo? –

\- Oh, así que ahora no solo eres asesino, sino también _gay –_

\- Aparentemente. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que es la segunda cosa lo que más objetas? –

Barry solo lo miraba fijamente, apretando la mandíbula. Luego empujó su silla hacia atrás y salió de la habitación, dejando que la puerta se azotara detrás de él. Todos estaban callados. Hal solo quería su maldito sándwich. – Discúlpenme – Dijo Clark, y se levantó para seguir a Barry.

Ollie puso una mano en su hombro y apretó. Hal se sentó en silencio junto a Ollie y Dinah hasta que llegaron los sándwiches. Bruce distribuyó los pedidos y no dijo nada sobre el silencio fúnebre, o sobre la ausencia de Barry y Clark. Era una habitación solo llena de intenciones de masticar. Después de un minuto más o menos, Oliver dejó su sándwich. – Cariño, necesito hablar contigo un segundo. – Dijo, levantándose y sacudiendo las migajas de su sándwich. Dinah no pareció sorprenderse, se levantó y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

\- Sutil. – Dijo Hal cuando se fueron. Hizo una bola con su servilleta y la arrojó a la bolsa arrugada. Bruce no estaba comiendo nada. Los segundos pasaban, probablemente los últimos segundos a solas que tendría con Bruce. Había demasiado que decir. Y decir cualquiera de esas cosas solo empeoraría el dolor en su pecho.

\- Escucha. – Dijo Hal – Se me ocurre que… nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias. –

Los ojos de Bruce se sobresaltaron. Mira eso, realmente había sorprendido a Batman. Punto para Linterna. – Me estás dando las gracias. – Dijo Bruce – Tienes un sentido de la ironía sobredesarrollado –

\- ¿Crees que te estoy culpando? –

\- Deberías. –

Hal resopló y negó con la cabeza. – Tú no hiciste nada, pero intentas ayudar. – Dijo – Puede que me haya enojado esa noche y haya dicho cosas diferentes, pero sé la verdad. Y la verdad es que probablemente no había forma de evitar todo esto. Desde el momento en el que Amber encontró esa caja, se formaron una docena de caminos diferentes, pero todos terminan en el mismo lugar. Así que no, no te culpo. Lo siento si… ya sabes, pensaste que lo hice. –

\- Todo está bien. –

\- No, no lo está. La cagué, pero bastante. Y también cagué esto… lo siento. – Dijo, haciendo un vago gesto señalándolos a ambos que se dio cuenta de que podría haber significado cualquier cosa, pero Bruce sabía a qué se refería.

\- Disfruté mucho cenar contigo. – Dijo Bruce.

\- Sí. – Dijo Hal, con la garganta estrujada. – Yo también. Bueno ¿Sabes qué? En quince o veinte, puedes pagar tú, te buscaré. –

Bruce no dijo nada. De repente hubo una mano que se aferraba a la suya. Él quiso apartarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se encontró a si mismo aferrándose también. Lo hizo sentir más fuerte, de alguna manera.

\- Aparentemente Barry está enfadado conmigo ahora, así que… -

\- Lo superará. –

\- Y todos los demás no saben que rayos decir. –

\- Lo superarán. –

\- Es hora. – Dijo la terrorífica abogada, asomando su cabeza por la puerta, y volviendo a salir.

\- Ella me asusta muchísimo. – Dijo Hal

\- Se supone que lo haga. –

\- Casi lo olvido – Dijo Hal. Buscó su anillo de Linterna Verde en su bolsillo, y lo puso en la otra mano de Bruce. – Mantenlo a salvo ¿Quieres? Los Guardianes lo querrán de vuelta en algún momento, pero no esperes una gran ceremonia, simplemente flotará lejos cuando ellos estén listos, cuando hayan encontrado a mi reemplazo. –

\- No hay reemplazo. – Dijo Bruce, y por primera vez Hal escuchó algo raro en su voz, algo como si se quebrara lentamente.

\- Bueno, dudo que ellos estén de acuerdo. Y escucha… mierda, no he lidiado con ninguna de estas otras cosas, pero mi apartamento… no lo sé, vende todo, lo que sea, no me importa. No tengo nada tan valioso. Si quieres puedes llamar a GoodWill* y hacer que vayan a buscar todo, donarlo a algún lugar. Iba a pedirle a Barry que se ocupara de ello, pero… -

\- Me ocuparé de ello. –

\- Tengo que volver allí. – Dijo Hal – Tengo que ver esto supongo. –

\- Sí. – Dijo Bruce. Hal miró sus manos juntas. Se veían bien juntas. Más o menos del mismo tamaño y forma, pero la piel de Bruce era más pálida que su propia mano bronceada.

\- Fue un placer trabajar contigo – Dijo Hal, mientras se ponía de pie. – Y un honor. –

\- El honor fue mío – Dijo Bruce, con esa misma tensión extraña en su voz. Y luego hubo una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. Bruce estaba esperando el permiso, Hal se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de Bruce. Fue agradable besar a alguien de su misma altura. Su beso fue lento y perezoso, como si tuvieran todo el día, todo el año, toda una vida por delante, en lugar de solo treinta segundos más.

\- Cuídate. – Susurró Hal. – Trata de que no te maten ahí afuera ¿Está bien? –

Luego se apartó de Bruce, se dirigió por la puerta de vuelta a la sala del tribunal, y al largo túnel de los próximos veinte años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/a- *TOC: Trastorno Obcesivo-Compulsivo
> 
> *GoodWill: Goodwill Industries International Inc. acortado como Goodwill, (traducido como Industrias de buena voluntad) es una empresa estadounidense sin ánimo de lucro y además una organización que proporciona trabajo a personas en situaciones vulnerables. En estas tiendas las personas y empresas suelen donar artículos que aun se encuentren en buen estado funcional, a cambio suelen recibir facturas para deducir impuestos.


End file.
